Green Maiden
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: After volunteering to be sacrificed to a local dragon, Buttercup is shocked to find out that the dragon can turn into a handsome human boy named Butch. And even more shocked when he declares that she will marry him and become his Maiden.
1. The Sacrifice

Been a while since I started a new story. But, this one was burning so deeply in my brain that I just HAD to write it and post it here. I originally was gonna make it BellxBlare, for old times sake, but this just screamed Butch and Buttercup. Besides, it's like the third volume following Blue Cendrillion and Red Canterella (even though RC isn't finished yet due to MAJOR Writer's Block) and I'm doing it kinda different then the first two since Blue Cendrillion was more in the Yellow Country (Daughter of Evil after all that happened with Rin and Len) and Red Canterella was moreso in England.

This is just an introductory chapter, so it's uber short...did I just say uber O_o?

* * *

The Sacrifice

Every fifteen years, the dragon comes to feast on a sacrifice. He used to just torch the entire village, leaving a small group while he devoured the bodies of their friends and family. Then, the village elders made an agreement with him to leave their home alone until fifteen years had passed...then they would give him one of the villagers to feast upon.

And he did, for a thousand years. And then, it was her turn.


	2. The Village Tomboy

Okay, quick warning...I read the Hunger Games (book 1) and I just noticed the bottom scene was kinda similar...whoopsie.

I OWN the plot and a few characters...

* * *

The Village Tomboy

She was beautiful.

A beauty among monsters.

Every man wanted her for his own...but sadly, she wanted no one. Everything the boys of the village were, she was, except for obvious things. Her black hair went down in a choppy bob that ended under her ears. Her eyes were a glassy green and her skin was like a pearl. Her tiny frame made her alluring in a strange way, with tight curves and a flat stomach.

Every man wanted her. "Buttercup! Get down from there!" Buttercup sighed as she looked down at her older sister, Lily. She was already eighteen and every bit of bossy. Her dark brown hair settled down on her back as she peered up at her sister. "You'll hurt yourself!"

"Oh, Lily-neechan, I'm fine!" She swung from the branches, landing on the ground nimbly. "Look, I've got the peaches!" Lily sighed, aggrieved.

"Yes, yes, I asked for peaches, but not at the cost of your life!" Lily took the peaches. Ever since their mother left, she had been the boss. Buttercup had become a tomboy...and their little sister, Rose, never had the pleasure of knowing her. "Well, it can't be helped. At least you got down...I thought Ranuda-obasan needed help with the cows?" Buttercup shrieked, realizing she had forgotten her oldest friend. The brunette took off in a hurry, her green kimono flapping in the wind.

"I'll be back later!" She yelled.

"Be back in time for your music lessons!" Lily yelled after her. "That girl..."

* * *

Buttercup raced across the field to the small wooden hut and lightly knocked on the door, making sure to fix her dress and hair. Ms. Randa was a stickler for neatness. She had taken it upon herself to educate the girls in the ways of courting and obtaining a husband, but she favorited Buttercup. "With hair as dark as night and emeralds for eyes, it won't be long until I marry you off." She would say, "we just need to fix that attitude of yours." And she usually got Buttercup to behave, she didn't like having to sit on her knees and write over five hundred haikus about beauty and modesty.

An old woman in a dull red kimono opened the door and gave her a look. "You are late, Buttercup-san, a good bride is always on time...I've told you that."

"Gomennosai, Ranuda-obasan, but Lily-neechan needed peaches so I took a detour and-"

"Climbed some trees, have you?" She said with a mischievous look. "Why not go to the market? There are peaches there and you could be on time." Buttercup laughed nervously.

"But...they're so expensive...if I spent money on all the peaches Lily-neechan needed, we'd be eating peach buns for the rest of the week."

"You know you can always come here to eat."

"...But, Ranuda-obasan, you-" The old woman whipped the top of her head with a fan. "Yowch!"

"No buts! Take other people's generosity...well, it can't be helped. You know where the pail is and the boys next door took the cows to the pasture earlier. Go on now, shoo. I'm feeling a bit winded today, so I'm go lay down." Buttercup nodded, rubbing the sore bump on her head.

_Poor Ranuda-obasan..._she thought. The town was very poor, save for a few business owners, and Ranuda-obasan had been supported Buttercup's family for generations after her own died from disease. Buttercup was closer to her than anything and wanted to repay her, but the only way to pay back all the money she had given them was to become a geisha...and Ranuda-obasan would probably have aneurysm if she ever did that.

Buttercup went over to where the villagers cows were grazing and they all looked up dumbly at her, knowing her to be a friend and not an enemy. How many times had she milked them? One of the neighboring boys, Takai, saw her and waved. "Buttercup-san! Ohiyo gozaimasu!"

"Ohiyo gozaimasu!" She replied before going to a small brown cow. She looked up at her, mooed at her, then returned to grazing. "Ohiyo, Chiki-chan, did you sleep well? Those cuts aren't bugging you, are they?" Ranuda-obasan's cow had been attacked by wolves, so she was pretty skittish. But, Ranuda-obasan got her at a good price, so she wasn't complaining about the massive cuts and bruises the poor thing had. Chiki was a great cow, Buttercup always said. She was like a favorite pet.

Buttercup sat on the ground and began to milk her. Chiki looked at her for a moment, nuzzled her hair, and went back to grazing. The girl brushed the half eaten grass from her head and continued. This continued on for a nice, calm two hours until it was time to return the cows home. Buttercup had gotten two full pails of milk from Chiki. "Nice, she's still giving out some good milk." Takai said, leaning over Buttercup.

"Yeah, it's great. Ranuda-obasan is going to be real glad she bought this cow."

"Say, Buttercup-san, you seem to lean on that woman a lot."

"Well, she's watched over my sisters and I since we were children and ever since my father got sick, she's helped us out a lot."

"...I could help you too, you know..." _And here it comes_, Buttercup thought. Takai was always pressing for her to marry him, but...she just didn't want to. He kissed her once and she didn't like it. It was nice, but it felt...wrong, as if his lips didn't belong there. "What do I have to do, Buttercup-san? You already know I love you, my family has money, and my parents approve of you completely...please, just say you'll marry me."

"No, I don't want to marry anyone right now...I'm...not ready." She tied a rope around Chiki's neck, just tight enough so she could lead her around without a problem. The girl picked up the two pails in both hands, held the rope with her left hand (this was probably difficult), and led the cow up the hill. "I'll see you tomorrow, Takai-san!"

* * *

The road back to Ranuda-obasan's house was dusty and deserted when the sound of horses erupted through the silence. Buttercup whipped her head around and shrieked, jumping back and spilling some milk. "Oh!" A man from the village was yelling.

"Get to shelter! Get to shelter! The Dragon is returning!" Buttercup blinked and gulped.

The Dragon...

She had only heard stories. All of them were horrific and filled with flame, used to keep her indoors at night. But, she didn't want to find out if they were true. Brave as she may be, Buttercup wasn't stupid. She pulled Chiki to Ranuda-obasan's house and banged on the door. "Ranuda-obasan! Ranuda-obasan!" The old woman opened the door.

"Buttercup! What in Kami-sama's name is wrong with you?!"

"Ranuda-obasan, there was the man who's shouting that the dragon is returning!" She said. Ranuda-obasan gasped and shook her head.

"I didn't realize it was time already...come, we must go to the village. Put those pails up and put Chiki in the barn. In the far back now, we don't want him smelling her!" While Buttercup did as she was told, Ranuda-obasan got her tattered coat and grabbed Buttercup's hand when she returned. "Come along now, we must go find your sisters at the town. It's important that we are all together! Any lone girl is in serious danger!" They ran towards the village's direction, pressed by an urgency Buttercup had no idea about.

Once they got there, the villagers were all out and about with frightened expressions. "What's going on, Ranuda-obasan?"

"They're all afraid." She said simply. The older woman pulled her through the crowd until someone grabbed her skirt. They looked at the little girl with braids in her hair. She was like a little minature Buttercup.

"Buddercup-neetan, w'az gowing on?" She asked. Buttercup shrugged.

"I don't really know..." Lily came up from behind Rose.

"I guess we're about to find out." She pointed to the village elder. The crowd slowly quieted down for him to speak. He was a thin, old man with a long beard and barely any hair on his head. His steely grey eyes searched the crowd. His brown men's kimono was dusty and ancient, like the rest of him.

"...My people, you must all be very confused and afraid right now...it seems that while out hunting, a few young boys stumbled across a foot print as long as a small lake and as wide as a house...the message from this print is clear, fifteen years have passed tonight." A loud murmur crossed over the crowd. The elder continued, "One thousand years ago, our ancestors accidentally built their village on the land that belonged to a dragon, thus enraging him to know end. He tormented them, burning down most of their village and devouring most of their families. They struck back, stealing away most of his food and treasure. Finally, when it seemed that they would surely lose their lives, our forefathers came to an agreement with the dragon. Every fifteen years, they would give up a villager for him to feast as payment for coming onto his land. He agreed and left them alone for fifteen years with the warning that if they ever missed a meal, he would destroy them all...that pact still stands today, though it may not be the same dragon..."

"You mean, this is the dragon's descendant?"

"I do, and he knows of this pact and will act upon it. If we do not give up a villager, we will all surely die...and as elder, I am given the burden of chosing...is there anyone willing to volunteer?" No one spoke, scared stiff. Death by dragon? Not a very pleasant idea. "...Then, I shall choose..." He closed his eyes and sighed. His attendant came with a scroll filled with every villager's name, no matter who, and he slowly moved his bony finger down the line. When he stopped a minute later, he opened his eyes. "Rose Watanagi." Lily, Ranuda-obasan, and Buttercup screamed in horror as Rose began to cry.

"B-but I doe't wanna be ea'den!" She cried, gripping onto Lily's kimono for dear life. The attendant tried to pull her away as the elder looked sadly on.

"Come along, dear, everything is fi-"

"I'll do it in her place!" Buttercup shouted. "Please, spare my little sister and take me." She bowed low, "onigaishimasu..."


	3. The Forbidden Field

(goes to computer and logs onto Fanfiction before being punched in the face by the computer) WOW! 12 reviews already!? DANG! I thought everyone had abandoned me...

Zanily-Maybe because you haven't made anything new until now.

What are _you_ doing here? Are Zania and Emily _still _fused together?

Zanily-Obviously.(sounds bored) So, how is this story in any relation to Blue Cendrillion and Red Canterella?

Well, I just figured it out. Please consult the chart below.

Zanily-What char-oh...

Blue Cendrillion-Cinderella (Cendrillion-Hatsune Miku/KAITO)

Red Canterella-Princess Bride (Canterella-KAITO)

Green Maiden-Beauty and the Beast (The Ogre and the Daughter-KAITO)

Zanily-...Ooooooh...But it's a dragon, not an ogre.

Yeah, I try to change it up a little...

Zanily-...We don't own anything.

Ahhh, just like old times.

* * *

The Forbidden Field

Buttercup trudged through the thorny brush and towering trees with the village elder and his assistant flanking both her sides. Her hands were tied behind her with a heavy rope, both ends where carried by the men. "I'm so sorry..." The assistant said in a pained whisper.

"We both are, My Dear. It's not too late, you know, we can run back and grab one of the men who volunteered in your place." Buttercup shook her head.

"What good would that do? Besides, we're almost to the Forbidden Field..." She whispered, tears stinging her eyes. She wouldn't cry, though. She'd do what her father told her to do when she was frightened, face her fears head on. If the dragon wanted a screaming, fearful girl, he'd be very displeased when he found her.

Her leaving wasn't taken very well because as soon as she volunteered, Rose detached herself from Lily's skirt and onto hers, screaming and wailing 'no'. Lily grabbed her shoulders, asking if she was insane. Ranuda-obasan nearly fainted, whispering 'what'.

"Don't do this, Buttercup! I'm the eldest, I will do it in Rose's place! Forget what she has said!"

"Do you think I can take care of Rose and Otou-san as well as you do, Lily? The family needs you and Rose is too young to die! I will go on and that is final!"

"No!" Many of the men began to protest, offering up themselves as a sacrifice. No one wanted Buttercup to do this and it warmed her heart, but if it meant protecting her village, even for a little while, she would be the one to make the ultimate sacrifice. So, there she was, staring out at the Forbidden Field. Most of the grass was dead and the ground dry from the onslaught of fiery breath. Bones and skulls and tattered pieces of clothe scattered the fields. The ground was also tinted red from all the dried blood. Buttercup felt her heart sink, of all the places to die, it would be here. This looked like the pathway to Hades. The led her to a rotting pole and untied her.

"If you want to run now, here's your chance. Elder will go with you and I'll stay behind instead." The assistant offered one last time. To let such a beauty go to waste would be-

"No, it's alright...Do it." They sadly wrapped the rope around the pole and then tied it into a knot. Then they used the ends to wrap around the ends so she could move them and eat the food they left for her. They also left some water. "...Tell my family goodbye for me." She called out to them as they left.

They couldn't answer.

* * *

Buttercup didn't know how long she was tied to that pole, but it was long enough for the rope to start to chafe. Birds flew from trees and all the loud insects kept going and going as if nothing were happening. With only skeletons for company, Buttercup stared ahead, haven eaten her food. Her heart kept beating erratically, as she stared at the border. It was a huge line of trees that became a huge forest, marked with red lines to signify that humans were not allowed past that point. It would insult the dragon horribly. He was to come from there.

Soon, seconds became minutes...then minutes became hours...and Buttercup fell asleep, laying on the ground. At least she could move around for about twenty feet.

* * *

A loud boom woke her up as the earth shook beneath her. Buttercup jolted awake and held her breath. Birds flew in horror, blocking the moon as they scattered and the insects and animals fell silent. Another boom came and then another until the brief respite of darkness left and Buttercup was met with the monster only ten feet away.

He was as sixty meters tall and as long as the emperor's warship. His scales were a nightmarish black and his eyes were emerald-green. He stretched his neck out and stared at her for a good long time. "Heh...you're not as impressive as I thought you'd be."

"What?!" She snapped. "Well, you're late. I believe it's now been fifteen years and seven hours." She retorted. He blinked, he expected a fearful silence or something...not an insult. He sat up straight and took a better look at her. She was very pretty with pale soft-looking skin and hair as dark as his scales. Her eyes matched his too, except lighter. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked after a few minutes. If the dragon had an eyebrow, he'd probably have raised one of them. "Go on, eat me. I came all this way and now you're just going to sit there?" Mentally, his mouth dropped. Did she just...?

"You're...not...scared?"

"Of course, I'm scared, Baka-ryu!" He took a step back. "This is my life we're talking about here, but I've made my decision. If it means my family and friends are safe, I'd let you eat me a thousand times." She heard something growling and thought she must have offended him. Buttercup braced herself, but was surprised when he let out a roar of laughter. The dragon fell on his back, causing everything to fall into the air, and then drop back 'gracefully' (not) on the ground. "Watch it!"

"G-gomennosai-i!" He said, laughing. "I-it's just...no one's ever spoken to me like that, e-especially a human girl!" He said, cracking up. "Whoo...it's a relief..." He laid on the ground, looking as if he was in a very good mood. His neck rose high above her and his long claws (looked as if they were as long as Lily was and as tall as Buttercup) were around five feet from her. How easy it would be for him to annihilate her. "What's your name, Joji?"

"Buttercup..." She said, muttering 'don't call me that'. "And you?"

"Butch...I like you, I don't think I want to eat you after all. You're way too _kawaii_." Buttercup blushed deep red. "Not as hot as I usually like, but definately something I want." Okay, what was this idiot saying?

"So...you _don't_ want...to eat me?" Butch nodded. The moonlight glinted onto his scale, giving her a better view. He had giant looking wings, folded in, with long, curved horns at the tips. More horns went down from his neck and stopped at the base of his tail. Then his head lowered so she could see the two long horns on his head, going backwards...if he ever hit another dragon with the back of his head, Buttercup was sure it would kill it. "Then what _do_ you want?"

"I think I'll marry you instead."

...

...

...

...

...Wait for it...

"WHAT?!" Buttercup screamed. He snickered (dragons do that) a little at her outburst. "You're joking right?! Haha, I get it! You're just messing with me and in a moment, you'll devour me and leave...right?!" He shook his head. "Oh Kami-sama, you're not joking..."

"Not at all, I'm very serious." He said. "I've decided, you'll be my new Maiden." The color drained from Buttercup's face and she sank to the ground. "Ack! Are you alright, Joji-tan? Are you not feeling well...? Maybe, it's those ropes, you must be tired from having to wear them." He used one of his claws to rip the rope and then her hands were free. He trapped her in his claws and picked her up then. "Better?"

"You cannot be serious about me marrying you!?"

"Why not?"

"For starters, I'm only sixteen-"

"I hear many human girls marry as young as fourteen."

"...Well...we're not even the same species, so how will that work?" He seemed to think for a moment.

"Good point..." He set her down. "You should probably step back a bit." She walked away. "Little more." Then she went further. "Good, stop!" Buttercup froze and looked on as he sucked in a breath and blew an inferno of neon green fire at his own feet, up his side, to his wings, and at his tail. Her eyes widened.

"What is he doing!?" Buttercup watched in horror as he sunk down to the ground and the flames engulfed him. _Was this some type of dragon suicide or something!?_ She thought as she ran to him. He began to shrink until he was little bigger than she was, compared to a dragon. The flames suddenly disappeared and she stopped in her tracks. In Butch's place was a handsome man who looked eighteen. He had hair the color of onyx and pale skin like hers. When he opened his eyes, they were dark green with black slits in them. He wore a green kimono (for men) and black sandals to match. His hair went down to his neck and was tied into a messy ponytail. "W-w-w-w-w-wha?"

"Whoo...not a pleasant thing..." He grumbled, standing up and brushing himself off. "So, what do you think?" His kimono was slightly open, so she could see his chest. "Pretty handsome, huh?" He had a very arrogant smirk. Buttercup averted her eyes, her face bright red. "Eh? Why is your face so red? Do you have a fever?" He went over and pulled her close, putting his forehead to hers. She could stare straight into his eyes. Yes, there were definately slits instead of round, normal irises. "Hmmm...you don't feel any warmer." She pushed away.

"Don't do that!" He looked at her expression and laughed. "Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Buttercup tackled him to the ground, pounding his chest. He grabbed her wrists, flipped over, and then she was under his weight. He grinned, flashing his razor sharp teeth.

"So feisty, it's just adorable. So, here's the deal, you choose. Say yes or no."

"And if I said no, what then? You eat me?"

"Nope, I love you way too much. I'd probably get angry, go destroy that village, devour all the villagers, then take you back to my lair anyway." He said nonchalantly, but his eyes were very challenging.

"So, I basically have no choice?!" Then, Butch nodded and she pushed him off, sitting up. She didn't look at him.

"Ehh? Joji-tan?"

"...If I go...I won't ever see my family again..." She whispered and hung her head.

"...So what?" She bonked him on the head. "Ouch!" He said, rubbing his head. "Careful, I have a headache from changing!"

"Alright, Butch, I'll marry you _if _you let me say goodbye to my family and promise not to terrorize my village anymore." He grumbled.

"Oh, alright...I'll let you spend a day with them, but you had better be back here by midnight tomorrow or else I'm going to come to get you...and it won't be in this form." It was the most pleasant thing he had said, at least to Buttercup. She gave him a hug and got up.

"I promise!" Buttercup ran off into the forest along the path she had come. Butch watched her leave and sighed as smoke billowed around him, helping him grow back into his dragon form.

* * *

So, where are the Puffs and Ruffs?

Zanily-Peru.

HUH?!

Zanily-They're attending a wedding.

Oooh...whose?

Zanily-Ummm...(thinks) Oh, it's Blare and Bell's.

So, she finally got him to stay in one place long enough to get married.

Zanily-Yes.

Ain't Peru really close to Ukraine.

Zanily-No.

Oh...I oughta update Grey Shadows, Grey Eyes sometime, huh?

Zanily-You could...

Blare-(bursts in) NO! NO! NO! NO! (blocks computer)

Dude, the wedding? That I wasn't even invited to?

Blare-Wha-ooooh...crap.

Bell-(followed him and is in a wedding dress with a very PO'ed expression) BLAAAAA-AAAARE!

Somebody's in trouble~

Zanily-This might actually be interesting. Read and review.

Butch/Buttercup-Wait, isn't this a story about us?


	4. A Quick Goodbye

YAY! Review reading time!

Bonnie-Have a blast. (reading a magazine)

This is from Aeternus Rosa! (reads it and screams in shock)

Bonnie-WHAT?! WHAT?!

S-she loves this story and read all my others...

Bonnie-So...(sees me start to tear up)

BUT SHE'S NEVER REVIEWED ME! WAAAAAAAAAH! (runs away)

Butch-Where's she going!?

Buttercup-WHAT ABOUT THE STORY?! Bonnie-san, you have to write it!

Bonnie-I can't write stories! I act in movies! I have nooo clue how to write a fanfic! (mutters 'and it's Bonnie-sama to you') Wait! I have an idea! I gotta make a call!

* * *

A Quick Goodbye

When Buttercup came back, the village was deserted. All of them were in mourning for their village's beautiful tomboy. She quickly raced home and peered in through the window where her father was lying down on his futon, crying silently with Lily and Rose next to him. "My precious Buttercup...the one who was destined to carry my family from poverty...the wealthy jewel of our family."

"Otou-san..." Lily said quietly. The village elder sat next to her.

"Your daughter's selfless gift to us will never be forgotten, she will be the first person to ever go willingly."

"Whether she went willingly or not is not the issue here..." Her father looked so pale and sick, more so than he had been that morning. The doctor had been adamant that he would be better soon. "I should just die here and now..."

"Otou-san, don't say such things! Especially in front of Rose-chan, she's already upset enough." Rose was quietly crying in a corner, clutching a stuffed rabbit Buttercup had made for her with scraps of cloth. It was torn in some places with fluff coming out, but Rose held onto it as if it was the emperor's crown.

"It'z aw my fa'wt! If I been a good gurl, Buddercup-neetan wu'd still be he'we!" She cried. Buttercup felt tears fall down her face as she backed up and hid around the corner when they came out, with Lily carrying Rose.

"I'm so sorry about this tragedy...I know how much your sister must have meant to your father."

"Yes, she was his favorite. Will you be staying for tea?"

"That sounds nice." They left with Rose whimpering out 'Buddercup'. She waited before entering from the outdoors into her father's room. The lantern was dim and he was turned on his side, barely breathing. Buttercup took off her shoes and tiptoed over before kneeling on the opposite side of him. It was silent, with the wind blowing softly outside. The crickets chirped extra loud tonight and their family chickens clucked drowsily, lost in their mindless dreams. Buttercup wiped the tears from her face and sniffled a little.

"...O...Otou-san?" He turned quickly and his gray eyes stared at her in shock. His pale and sagging skin seemed sicklier.

"...B...Buttercup?" He whispered. "Are you real...or are you a spirit?"

"It's me, Otou-san...I'm real..." She took his hand and put it to her cheek, like how he did when she spent time with him.

"Oh! Buttercup-chan! My precious little girl!" He hugged her as tightly as he could. "But how did you get away from the dragon! It's relentless!"

"The dragon...said he didn't want to eat me...he wants to take me home with him instead. He liked me."

"But you denied and he let you go?"

"No, he allowed me to come back and say goodbye. I have to go back to the Forbidden Field or he'll come and get me." Her father sat up, grunting. "Otou-san, you'll hurt yourself!" She said, trying to push him back down, but compared to her, he was a big man. With large hands and a big temper when it came to his girls, he was quite the frightening father.

"I do not care! Go and tell your sister's to get me my katana, I will slay that beast before I allow him to kidnap you."

"Otou-san, I've _seen _the dragon! That katana wouldn't put a scratch on him. And you're far too weak to make any difference." She finally got him to lay back down. "I'll be back one day to visit everyone, okay?" She kissed his cheek.

"...But what if he harms you?"

"I've already given him an earful for being late. I won't let him hurt me." Her father laughed, then coughed. "Be sure to remember to take your medicine and drink the water Rose-chan brings you, okay?"

"Yes, yes."

"And remind Lily-neechan that you need to eat udon with your soup, since you hate Natto, okay?" He laughed again. "...I've got to go, I'll come back to visit..." She kissed his forehead and bowed before standing and getting her shoes. She turned and exited, going back towards the woods.

* * *

Butch lay in the Forbidden Field, fast asleep. His big, hulking dragon form was enough to make anyone stop in their tracks. Buttercup stared from the edge of the forest, wondering if she was doing the right thing. He had said it didn't matter whether or not she wanted to and if she said no...he would torch her village. Not only would all her friends and family be DEAD, she'd have no home. But, she could try running awa-ooh...no, he said he would go looking for her.

_What a great mess I'm in..._she thought to herself angrily. Maybe, she could run really fast back to the village, tell EVERYONE to head for the hills, and escape with the rest of the village! They'd find a new home, far from the dragon, she wouldn't have to-

He yawned, waking up and stretching before turning his head towards her and flashing her a giant...sharp toothed smile. "I thought I said you could stay for a whole day...I guess you're really excited to marry me...how cute, Joji."

Muttering 'don't call me Joji', she answered him. "How's you know I was here? You were dead asleep." He lifted a 'hand' and pointed to his nose...er...snout?

"You have the most amazing scent, Joji. It's like...Buttercups."

"Well, that's ironic..." She grumbled.

"So, ready to go?" Butch yawned, stretching out his back and wings. They blocked the rising sun easily. "Come on, I don't bite." Somehow, she doubted that very much. He stomped (or in dragon customs, walked) over to her and lowered his neck for her to climb on. "Let's go now."

"...Umm...can't I walk?" She asked. Butch shook his head, rustling the trees and making the leaves fall. "Why not?"

"Come on, don't complain." Buttercup put her hands on her hips defiantly. They had a stare down for a few minutes before Butch sighed, blowing out smoke. Buttercup began coughing and wheezing. "We're going past the mountains, which judging by how slow and clumsy you humans are, would take you over a few months to walk. So, we'll go by ai-are you alright?!" Buttercup finally stopped coughing.

"Fine..*cough* Just peachy..." She snapped, climbing onto his head and clutching one of his horns. He walked by into the field and suddenly took off. Buttercup shrieked and accidently let go, plummeting towards the ground. Butch looked back and turned on a dime, catching her on his head again. She held on for dear life, scared out of her wits. Tears stung her eyes as she shut them up tight.

"Are you alright?" Butch asked. He seemed to ask that a lot lately.

"...Can't we just WALK?!" Butch laughed, soaring through the sky.

"But isn't this _fun_?"

* * *

About a few hours later, Buttercup gathered the courage to open her eyes again. It helped that most of the time, Butch was just riding the currents, so she could move about if she liked. But, just in case, she decided to crawl around. She peered over his side and saw the forest drifting from under them. She saw rivers and ponds and villages, all far below them. "...Pretty..."

"Oh, good. I thought you had fallen off again." She clenched her fist and whacked him on the head. "Hey!"

"That wasn't funny, it was one of the most frightening experiences of my life."

"Not the most?"

"Meeting you was scarier."

"Well, thank you." She looked again. "See that? Kikomaya Village." He said. "Best cows around, we'll get the meat for our wedding meal from there."

"Oh really?"

"And there is Tomana Village, we'll get your wedding dress from there."

"Gre-at..."

"And over there is Soma Village...nothing really good there, all fat merchants with nothing to do, but annoy me...searching for my horde."

"Horde? What's a horde?" Butch seemed to pause for a moment.

"A horde is a dragon's collection of treasures that we've accumulated over the years."

"...How old are you?"

"Ummm...let's see now...two hundred years now." Buttercup jumped and crawled over to his head, staring at his eyes. "What? Astonished I'm so young? What a great catch, huh?"

"...I'm sixteen...so that makes you a perverted old bag of scales." He humphed and flew a little faster. She gripped his scales. "ACK! Not funny!"

"Well, it is to me." It took hours and hours before they finally soared through a crevice between two mountains. Buttercup shrieked and held on as he flew sideways. When they exited the slit through the mountains, Buttercup saw an amazingly beautiful palace of pure gold. It was practically an island in the ring of mountains. The water surrounding it had water lilies floating gracefully around it and bridges were made of stone.

"...Wow..." She whispered, staring.

"Like it? It's my home...well, sometimes I like sleeping in caves, but that's just when I'm hording. Anyway, hang on. We're landing soon." She gripped his scales and horns tighter and he dipped lower. And they began to fall fast, at least to Buttercup. Butch, however, thought this was normal until Buttercup screamed. He fanned his wings back out and they slowly glided to the platform in front of his palace. "Wow, you will have to learn to get used to flying, Joji." He said, lowering his head so she slid off his neck and landed on the ground, on her bum. Buttercup stood up, rubbing her butt.

"Hahaha...ouch..." She stood and looked around. Not a soul. It would get pretty lonel-

"Welcome home, Butch-sama." Buttercup jumped and spun around to see rows and rows of maids and butlers bowing to Butch, who was smiling.

"Thank you, everyone. I'd like you all to meet your new Mistress, Buttercup." They bowed to her as well.

"Buttercup-sama, welcome." She had a forced smile, backing up.

"...Butch-sama?"

"Yes?"

"How many people live here?"

"Humans? Including you, approximately...seventy...forest folk? Around nine hundred." She blinked.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, soooo...nine hundred and seventy." Buttercup jumped and gulped a little.

"And they live..."

"To serve me, yes."

"So, you're a..."

"King, guess so. And you'll be my queen," he said, nudging her with his snout. Buttercup pushed away. "So, let's so you the room you'll be staying at!" Butch swung his head around, to his servants. "Tell everyone in the palace, we're having an engagement feast tonight! Have some chambermaids ready a dress in my _joji_'s room. Let's go." He gently picked her up with his mouth, like a mother dog with her pup.

"Put me down...! AND DON'T CALL ME JOJI!"

* * *

Butch-So, who wrote the story?

Blossom-Yes?

Bonnie-Oh, I just made a quick call to the Dragon-part of Zshizshi's brain.

Everyone-Dragon Part?!

Bonnie-Everyone meet Zshizshi's dragon form-Hana! (a dragon verson of me *basically has horns instead of cat ears, black wings, and red hair)

Hana-HI! I wrote the story, rawr!

Bonnie-She says 'rawr' all the time.

Everyone-Awwww...she's cute...


	5. The Feast

Butch-Wow, for a newbie emotion, Hana is doing really well.

Hana-Arrigoto, rawr.

Butch-Rawr!

Hana-RAWR!

Butch-RAAAAWR!

Hana-RAAAAAAAAAAWR!

Bonnie-What are you doing?

Butch/Hana-Talking, rawr!

Buttercup-Moral: It's always noisy where two dragons meet.

* * *

Butch carried her for a few minutes, going through hallway after hallway. Then he stopped in front of a silver door with a Chinese dragon etched into it. The dragon had emerald eyes and the flames that spewed from it's mouth engulfed around the diamond knob. "Put. Me. Down." Buttercup snarled.

"As you wish, Joji." He lowered his neck and dropped her a few feet off the ground. She landed on her butt and snarled at him. "Aww, you're so cute when you growl, Joji-tan~"

"Humph...so, where are we?" Butch transformed into a human and helped her up before twisting the knob. He hadn't bothered to get rid of his horns, Buttercup noted.

"Up there is your room, I hope you like it. It has a nice view of the court." He took her hand and led her up the stairs, spiraling further and further toward the heavens. Stony stairs made the dripping water splatter across the floor, as if they were in a cave. Butch proceeded to tell her about himself. "So, my hobbies are hording, destroying villages, and spending time with the neighboring dragons. You'll get to meet them at the feast later on this week-"

"Wait, you _enjoy _destroying villages and killing people?" She forced him to stop and look at her. Even in the dim orange light cast by torches, her eyes glowed as she glared at him.

"Your fellow humans can be so noisy and intrusive. They think the entire world belongs to them; they can be so annoying. So, I give them little reminders that there's something out there that's just as smart, but over a million times more powerful. That way, they aren't so arrogant."

"What about the children? Are they as arrogant as the rest of the people you've killed?" She asked, shoving her finger into his chest. "How can you kill innocent children, they had nothing to do with the things adults do!" He seemed to think.

"I guess you're right then, Joji," he grinned. "You like children, huh?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Aww, Joji-tan, that's so adorable." She whapped him across the face and he laughed, "how about this? Once we marry, I promise to never kill children again. Deal?"

"...Deal..."

"But you know, if you ran away, that promise would become null and void in the wake of my pain and anger, right?" Why that...

"...You just did that to gain further insurance that I won't try to leave, didn't you?"

"Definately."

"I. Hate. You."

"Awww, I love you too, Joji-tan~" They passed a window and Buttercup caught a glance outside that made her stop. She stared out at the moat with floating lillies and cranes.

"...Wow," Buttercup sighed. Butch saw she had stopped following him and smirked when he caught her staring out. He stood next to her and pointed at the mountains.

"Beyond there is where I was born, my parents still live there. During the spring, when you look over those mountains in the morning, it's as if God poured liquid gold over the top." For the first time, Buttercup looked at him with wonder...not anger, irritation, or defiance.

"Really?"

"Uh huh, I have another palace near that, we'll summer there together. I keep a garden there, too. It's filled with so many fruit trees, I can eat tarts every day until the middle of winter."

"Wow, that many?!"

"Yes, it's great. Do you like tarts, Joji-tan?"

"I like peach buns...and don't call me Joji-tan."

"What are peach buns?" They came to another door that wasn't as impressive as the first. It was an wooden oak door that depicted a Western dragon attacking a ship of sailors as they robbed it of it's gold. Buttercup cringed when she saw how it's mouth was filled screaming sailors. Butch glanced at her, sensing her discomfort. He put his hand on the door and his eyes glowed brightly. The picture moved before her eyes, changing to an image of Buttercup smiling while swinging on a swing made of vines and lillies. Below her was a massive pond with floating treasure. "Better?" Buttercup stared at him, what other powers did this creature of fire and strength possess (she has noooo idea ***evil chuckle***)?

"Ummm...yes..."

"Great," Butch pushed the door open and revealed a beautiful room with vines growing alongside the walls and golden yellow flowers attached to them. A giant silver tatami mat (a type of Japanese bed) was in the middle of the room with a matching vanity on the farside of it. A closet filled with kimonos and yukatas for her to wear, from casual to festive to classy. Treasure littered the room as much as the orchids on the ground and a trio of bird cages sat near the window with Majiro Japanese White Eyes (a type of small Japanese birds with green heads, grey bodies, and white circles around their eyes, they are really cute) twittering away at their arrival. Buttercup's mouth dropped. "Do humans always make their mouths drop when they like something?"

"No, it's just...this room is...amazing! Look at that pile of treasure, that would feed my family for three years!"

"Eh?"

"And those clothes, that could fetch us firewood for nine years...if we weren't careful!"

"Eh?" Butch stopped her, looking a bit peeved.

"Nani? What is it?"

"Human, this is part of my _horde _you're talking about, there's no way I'd just give it away."

"Then why is it in my room?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"It seems I'll have to explain it a bit better, um...there are three things that a dragon values over anything else: their horde, their mate, and their territory. My territory resides with me, my horde resides in my territory, and my mate resides with my horde. Are you following me?"

"Not really." Butch growled, frustrated.

"Okay, let's try this again. You, my horde, and my territory are both equally important to me, right?"

"I guess so, yes."

"Now, what did my family do when humans trespassed on our territory?"

"Nearly wiped them out."

"Because our territory is...?"

"Important to you."

"Yes. Now, I've already threatened your village, countless other villages, and innocent children in order to make sure you didn't do what?"

"Run away."

"Because why?"

"Because you want me to be your mate."

"And my mate is...?"

"Important to you." Okay, was he making fun of her?

"So, if I threaten lives and livelihoods in order to protect my territory and my mate, then my horde must also be...?"

"Important to you."

"So, do I like it when you talk about selling parts of my horde?" He growled, staring her straight in the eye. Buttercup gulped, getting the clear message. She was overstepping her bounds. Normally, Buttercup wouldn't care and would face the person head on...but this was not a person, this was a dragon...who was going to eat her at first...

And had the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen.

"...No?"

"No, I do not. Not at all, Joji-tan. I love you...a lot, but do not ever talk about me parting with any part of my horde. Ever. Again." He hissed, making sure she was frightened. Buttercup nodded dumbly, not wanting to anger him anymore. "Good, so you understand." Then, Butch went back to normal. "So, you'll find everything you need for the banquet tonight, so you should get some sleep. My parties are known to be a little crazy." He said. "Oh, and over here." He pointed to a set of bells on a small, wooden table. One was made of silver with an emerald green handle and one was also made of silver, but with a silver handle. "These are for you to use at your disposal. The green one will alert me that you need me...whether it be something is on fire or maybe you're just feeling naughty." She punched his arm while blushing and shouting 'shut up'. "Hahaha, and this one is for servants...say your hungry, but you don't want to leave the room. I'll send someone to help you get dressed two hours before the feast. Until then, Joji-tan." He kissed her cheek and ducked out before she could land another hit.

"Rotten dragon boy..." She muttered, looking around. There were shelves filled with books and writing materials, and wooden games for her to play, and instruments to entertain her. She wandered around until she came to the small desk under the window. The birds chirped happily at her, cocking their heads curiously. The view was as beautiful as the window before. She could actually see over the mountains and into the forests. "I wonder if they're all okay..." She whispered, sitting down. Buttercup finally felt the giant lump in her throat burst until she was sobbing with tears, heartbroken over losing her family. "Otou-san...Ranuda-obasan...Rose-chan...Lily-neechan..." She whimpered quietly until she fell asleep.

* * *

Butch was at the farside of the palace when a maid called him. He turned around to see a small child maid running up to him. "Yes?"

"Master Butch, your otou-sama wishes to speak with you." Butch nodded and left her alone, turning into a door with no handle. Looking around, he slowly stepped through the door and it parted like water. He went down the cold cave, dripping wet and with a musky scent until he came to a circular room with a giant mirror in the middle of its stony floor. Butch looked down at it and sighed.

"You wanted to speak with me, Father?" The mirror's surface rippled and his father's image faded in. He was large in his dragon form, Butch looked very similar, except his father had dark grey scales...Butch got his black scales from his mother. His father gave him a toothy smile.

"You haven't spoken to your mother and I for over fifty years now, Butch-chan. We're beginning to worry."

"I've been busy...and don't call me Butch-chan." (HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, BUTCHIE-BOY?)

"Too busy to speak to your aging parents, how cruel. How is your horde growing?"

"Nicely, I've added seventeen hundred tons of gold to it in the last month."

"You always were a good Horder. Actually, I came to discuss some business. There are some new dragons next door to us and they have the most lovely dau-"

"I've found a new Maiden, Father." He sighed.

"Butch, how many times do I have to tell you? A human girl won't be good enough for you, you need another dragon."

"She acts like a dragon herself and I like her."

"You said that about the last five hundred thousand maids you've mated. And what happened to them?"

"Father-"

"What happened to them, Butch?"

"...They ran away..." He muttered. "But this one is different! She didn't cry and scream when she saw me, she faced me straight on. Even scolded me for being late. I like it, she's not so...afraid of me."

"Until you get angry, then what?"

"...I hope her bravery stays with her."

"Well, before you go off on another hope, at least meet this girl."

"Not happening, every time you pair me up with some girl, she's a total disaster."

"Not true."

"Luci was an closet alcoholic, Maria was a tramp, Gijaline was a gold digger, Rinia was plain boring, Kristalline was stupid and boring, Christine was just plain boring, and all of them were simply after my power." Butch said, "I want this one and I'll have this one...we're having our engagement feast tonight, Father, it would be nice of you and Mother to join us." His father stayed silent, obviously brooding over the fact that he had no control over his only son and thus, no way to peacefully extend his own territory. "Father," Butch growled dangerously.

"I've been ill lately, but maybe your mother will join." Butch grinned.

"Great, she'll love her. I'll talk to you soon, Father."

"Goodbye, Butch." His father's form slowly disappeared and Butch sighed. Talking with his father always gave him a headache.

* * *

_BAM! BAM! BAM! _Buttercup woke to someone banging on her door. It was nearly dark out and she could hear the palace buzz with preparations for the feast. She opened the door, yawning, to come face to face with a little girl dressed from head to toe in a black and silver kimono. Her eyes were the color of onyx stones and, as it turns out, she was a dragon as well...she had stormy grey horns on her head, like a sheep. Her skin was pale and she looked to be around ten years old. "Hello!" She chirped and gave Buttercup a smile that immediately reminded her of Butch.

"Umm...hello...can I help you?"

"Yeah, Onee-sama sent me to get you ready for the feast. I'm Black, Butch-sama's baby sister." She jumped, Butch had said nothing of having a baby sister.

"Oh, I'm...Buttercup...it's nice to meet you." Black tilted to the side from her hip, keeping her feet firmly on the ground.

"What a pretty room, it's my favorite! Can I come in?" Buttercup moved to the side and Black bounced in, followed by an inky black cat with red eyes. "This is my neko, Tar! She comes from a mysterious cave in the mountains." Black went straight to the closet.

"So, you're Butch's...little sister?"

"That's right! I've been with him since I was a whelp. I can't wait to get to know you, I love having an Onii-sama! Onee-sama won't play with me as much anymore, not since he got his own territory." Black pouted as Tar began swatting at the birds. "Tar, get away from there! Last time you fell out the window, I had to jump out and save you and pulled my left wing muscle." Tar meowed haughtily in response and simply jumped onto Buttercup's bed. "So, have you been shown around yet?"

"Nope, I've been here all day."

"Oh, then I want to do that tomorrow, okay? I'll show you around!"

"Alright, that sounds like fun...do you have fruit trees here?"

"Yes and they're in season, too! Onee-sama said you like peaches, right?" She nodded. Black pulled out a green kimono with plum blossom designs on it. It was beautiful and silky looking. Buttercup covered her mouth slowly, amazed by the craftmenship. The time, the dedication, what a lovely kimono. "This one is really pretty, you should wear it."

"I don't know, it may be...a little strange looking on me."

"Nonsense." She held it up to Buttercup, "come on, let's put it on!" Buttercup gently held the kimono to her chest and turned around. Not usually the girly girl, Buttercup couldn't help but feel giddy. After all, she had never worn something so pretty.

The dining room was a golden hue and Butch sat in a dark green kimono on a red satin cushion. Foods sat in a steaming heap on the acres long table in front of him. His patience was thin. Buttercup hadn't come out of her room. "Black, where is she?" He growled at his baby sister, who sat next to her mother.

"She's coming, she just wanted to dress up herself."

"She's late, why are all women so obsessed with being late?" His mother chuckled. A beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes and razor sharp purple nails, she sat like a queen in her son's palace.

"I hear that's just a human's constitution, you need to really look at your options here, Sweetie."

"Mother, I've already had this discussion with Father. I don't need this right now!"

"She seemed nice."

"Nice or not, I really want you to consider-"

"Sorry for being late." Butch spun around and his eyes popped out of his head. There she stood, practically glowing in the plum blossom kimono. Her hair was done up with a dangling plum blossom pin and her lips were brushed light pink. Her wooden flipflops (?) clanked daintily as she walked up to them. "I had a little trouble with my obi..."

"I-it's okay...um...you look...you look..." Butch kept stuttering. "You look...amazing..." Buttercup blushed deep red and smiled. "I saved you a seat here, come and sit." She sat right next to him and consciously fixed the front, where her cleavage showed just a bit. Butch smiled, so conservative. "You look so beautiful tonight. What a nice choice." He said, smiling brightly at her. She pouted a little.

"...Thank you..."

"Ahem!" His mother coughed and got his attention.

"Oh, yes." Butch stood up and suddenly, all his guests (very few were probably human) were silenced. "Everyone, I'd like to thank you for coming to my engagement feast. If it pleases her, I'd like to introduce my beautiful fiancee, Buttercup." Everyone clapped, smiling at her. "I hope you all welcome here into the community graciously." He reached for her hand and Buttercup stood before they bowed together. Then, the festivities continued as they sat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dear, I'm Suzaka...Butch's mother." Ack! She had walked in without greeting her soon to be mother-in-law. Buttercup bowed quickly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Suzaka-sama." She grinned, cocking her head to the side.

"So, how did you meet my son?"

'Oh, I volunteered to become a sacrifice and allow him to devour me. Then he met me, decided he wanted to keep me as his new bride and kidnapped me. I really had no choice in the matter since it was either go with him or let him destroy my village.' That would not come over well. "Oh, it was a coincidence..."

"Really? What happened?"

"Umm...well..." Butch jumped into the conversation.

"Mother, we've decided to get some meat from Kikomaya." At the sound of Kikomaya, Suzaka perked up and Butch had her full attention.

"Ahh, my favorite village! Their cows are so nice, firm, and succulant...the way their screams carry through the wind when you bite into them." At that discription, Buttercup couldn't help, but shudder.

"Neh, Onii-sama, have you shown Buttercup around the mountains yet?" Black asked.

"Not yet, but we'll do it sometime soon. You would love it, Joji-tan."

"I'm sure I would," she said while making a mental reminder to yell at him for calling her 'joji-tan' again. Soon, she was hearing conversations about meat and hunting and such disturbing discriptions that she felt like she would have nightmares later. Oh well...

* * *

"You did well tonight, most girls can't stand my mother when she gets on about her hunting adventures." Buttercup spun around, gripping the kimono she was just barely began to take off. Butch grinned, appearing on her bed.

"What are you doing in here?!"

"My palace," Butch said, yawning.

"I'm trying to get ready for bed."

"I'm not stopping you." Her face was bright red now.

"Get out!" He got up and walked to her, turning around so she faced him. "B-b-b-butch!" She whined, resenting the fact that she was being held so tightly. He didn't seem to hear her as his eyes roamed around her for a minute. Soon, she couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore.

"You look exquisite tonight, _Buttercup_." Butch said in a husky whisper. "Very, very exquisite. Such a beautiful gem, so sweet and spicy at the same time." Butch leaned in and kissed her hard. At first, Buttercup struggled and fought, but then relaxed. This kiss was different than the one she got from Takai. It was demanding, yet passionate and loving. It felt amazing to her, so she let him go.

And go and go...then, Butch let go of her, flashing her a grin with his dagger-like teeth. "And you kiss like a goddess." She shook her head, smiling lightly.

"Did you just come up here for a kiss?" Butch shrugged, caught.

"I really meant it, Buttercup-chan, I'll take you to the mountains as soon as possible. What would you like to do when we go?" This was really the first time he truly asked her opinion...

"...A picnic might be nice."

"Alright then, a picnic. We'll take Black with us too." She nodded, sleepy all of a sudden.

"Well, I want to go to sleep now, so...goodnight."

"Can I sleep here with you tonight?"

"NO!"

"Aww, fine...Goodnight, Joji-tan." He kissed her nose before rushing out.

"BUTCH, DON'T CALL ME JOJI!"

* * *

Buttercup-M-m-my first...kiss...

Butch-(grinning like a doofus)

Hana-You really love each other, huh, rawr?

Buttercup-(punches Hana)

Hana-OUCH! RAAWR!

Butch-RAWWR!

Hana-RAAAAAAWR!

Bonnie-Now what are you doing?

Butch/Hana-Arguing, rawr!

Buttercup-Moral: Never threaten another dragon's mate.


	6. Patience is a big virtue

Hana-So when do you think Zshizshi-sama is coming back, rawr?

Bonnie-Well, that depends. You can never tell with her.

Butch-Neh, Joji-tan, wanna kiss again?

Buttercup-No!

Butch-(sad puppy face) TT_TT

Buttercup-...Later. T_T

Butch-OvO

Bonnie-Geez, Butch, really?

Butch-Hey, she tastes really sweet...kinda juicy and fresh with a slight spicy undertone.

Buttercup-Okay, it'd be creepy if you were human, but you're a dragon! So, you saying that really scares me!

* * *

Patience is a big virtue

Buttercup woke up early the next day to find Black sleeping next to her, in dragon form. She was about the size of a cow, with a round head and horns like a lamb. Her spikes went down like Butch's and she was pitch black like him. Buttercup, not remembering that she was now engaged to a giant dragon, shrieked in fear. Black blinked, woke up, and looked at her. "What is it? Why are all humans so loud?" Black whined, yawning and flashing her seven inch long canines.

"Black...oh yes, I...am marrying your brother."

"Yes, in about...two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!"

* * *

"Yes, did you not know?" Butch said when she confronted him in the foye. It seemed that the amount of his horde was unbounding for there were vases, paintings, tapestries, and rugs from different countries all over. Some of the vases were taller than she was and some of the rugs where the most decorated and difficult she had ever seen.

"I thought it would be at least a few months or maybe half a year...but two weeks isn't enough time for me to adjust or get invitations out in time."

"Invitations? I've already told all the guests that will be there."

"And my family?"

"Your...family?"

"Yes, the people who are responsible for my existance?"

"...What about them?"

"Are. They. Coming?"

"No, why would they?" He yawned, showing off his teeth off in all their sharp splendor. He could swallow a small army with that mouth. His tongue was as long as two bamboo stalks.

"Because they're the bride's family?"

"...Joji-tan, there will be over six hundred guests at the wedding and only seventy humans there...about sixty nine of the humans are the servants for the banquet."

"...I guess I'm the one that isn't the servant then...BUTCH, I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA, MAKE IT AT LEAST THREE WEEKS!"

"Why? Two weeks is nice."

"So I can properly adjust and get SOME of my family down here."

"Why would I want humans down here?"

"Why would I want to marry a dragon?"

"Because he's so devilishly handsome and charismatic?" She shook her head slowly, telling him 'nope, not at all'. "Oh, alright, you can have your three weeks." He held up three different claws in her face, all of which were bigger than she was. "But, only three, Joji-tan. No more than that, because I don't have _that _much patience." Butch grinned. "So, what are you going to do today?" He picked her up and put her on his snout, giving Buttercup his full attention.

"I'm just going to explore a little, if that's alright with you?"

"Alright, but don't go too far and I'll send Black to find you when her lessons are finished. Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yes, someone brought a tray of food to my room."

"Good," Butch grinned, causing her footing to shift under the movement. "I have some business to attend to today, but later on, we'll head over to Tomana village to get them started on your wedding gown."

"Don't you think it's a little unfair you gave them such short notice?"

"Nope, they're used to it."

"...How?" Butch froze, mentally killing himself for bringing that up. Forget the fact he threatened the safety and livelihood of her friends and family, if she found out he had over five hundred thousand maidens before her...Butch shuddered slightly, making Buttercup grip his snout tight and shout, "hey!"

"Ummm...my family does this! That's right, my family always have short of notice weddings, it's pretty much an unwritten tradition...funny, huh, hahahaha!" He lowered his head down and she slid off, flashing him from under her kimono, but then she slammed her skirt down.

"Stop staring," she growled at him while Butch snickered.

"A-anyway, would you like me to accompany you, I have about an hour to kill." Buttercup shuddered when he said kill, because she knew he could do that very well.

* * *

"And all the glass windows from here were collected from churches around the world, mostly Europe." Butch gestured to the stony walls, where beautiful art glass (**I googled the name, trust me**) stood and depicted various scenes. From meadows, to castles, to kingdoms, to dragons, to stories in the Bible and myths; the endless pictures enchanted Buttercup. Delicate colors danced around the room from the light being shown through the beauty. Butch watched as she stood in the light of one that was silver and gold, he thought she looked perfect.

"They're all beautiful, how did you get them?"

"How else? They're part of my horde." Buttercup shook her head, of course. Dragons were notorious for stealing what they like, even if it's seemingly worthless...like shoes. What kind of dragon has a horde made up entirely of shoes? "Oh, and this window came from a small chapel in Italy. It's quite rare, made to look like crystal." He led her along, pointing out various focal points in his horde and telling her the nationality of it or the story behind it. Butch had a huge library filled with books and scrolls. "I didn't collect these, though. These belonged to my grandmother, she died before I was born. Then, my father gave them to me once I left the nest."

"How old where you when you left the nest?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were two hundred years old...how old do you have to be to leave the nest?"

"...Lessee now..." He seemed to think, "it varies from dragon to dragon actually. Me, myself, it was sixty years old. But, boys usually leave that early, it's the girls who love to stay with their parents for as along as possible. In fact, Black will be of age in ten years."

"How old is Black?"

"Fifty years old." She jumped. Black looked no older then ten years old. "B-but...she looks ten!"

"Oh right, humans age differently...um, dragons age very slowly. In fact, by the time a whelp-that's a baby- reaches our equivalance of ten-years-old, it's already been a century and one half for you humans."

"So, you're not two hundred by human terms."

"No,"

"Then how old are you by human terms?" Buttercup could practically see the smoke coming from his head as he tried convert dragon years into human years. At some point, she heard him mutter something about hating math and wishing he could go, find the human who created math, and burn him into ash. "You know what? Just forget it."

"No! I can do this..." He growled, rubbing his hair furiously. "I may be wrong, but...I must be..." He grumbled, calculating it in his head just like the author of this fanfic. Ugh...our aching brains, make it stop. "I can't go on." I know, right!? "There must be some sorta way," I'll go find a calculator! "Hurry!"

"Who are you talking to?" Buttercup asked, backing away. Butch didn't move.

"Shh, I have to wait for her."

"Who?"

"...Didja find one?" Yeah, I did...here's the answer. "Great," Butch turned back to Buttercup with a grin. "I'm 20100..." Buttercup just stared at him, weirded out for the longest time.

"...Ummm...okay?" She began to wonder if this dragon was mentally stable, but pushed it aside. If he wasn't, she would have to stay so she could keep an eye on him. "Anything else you wanted to show me?"

"Umm, how about we go-"

"Onii-sama~a!" Black ran up, grinning ear to ear. "Neh, Onii-sama, you've been hogging Onee-sama all day now! It's my turn, my turn!" Black latched onto Buttercup's sleeve, flashing a smile of dagger sharp teeth. Tar followed after, hopping onto Buttercup's shoulder and swiping her paw at Butch as he snarled and backed away.

"What are you talking about? She's my fiancee! I can hog her all I like!"

"Hello, I'm not some horse you both get to ride. Besides, you said you only had an hour to spend with me right now. It's now been an hour and thirty minutes." Butch froze again and roared.

"Awww no! I'm late!"

"Your timing is as bad now as it was on the night we met."

"Onii-sama always did have bad problems with time." Butch kissed Buttercup's cheek before rushing off.

"I'll catch up with you later, Joji-tan!"

"DON'T CALL ME JOOJIII!" She screamed long enough to ensure that he heard. Black laughed along with Tar as the sixteen-year-old sighed. "So, you wanted to show me those gardens?"

"Oh yes! Let's go!" Black dragged her outside.

* * *

"Is he here yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"I can't believe he kept us waiting again."

"Don't worry, I brought snacks this time to ensure we don't go hungry like last-"

"Gomennosai! Gommennosai! I should've been here earlier!" Butch burst through the doors, panting. Six people stood in the foye, waiting for his arrival. Three of them were boys and three were girls. Two of them had hair as red as flames and their eyes were capable of the most ferocious glares (the girl had pink eyes and the boy had red). They had red and orange kimonos on. Another pair had sapphire blue kimonos on, with golden hair and deep cerulean eyes. The last two were pale grey/white. They looked paler in the sun and the girl's eyes were almost completely silver while the boy's was deep grey. They wore black and silver kimonos. "Brick, Blossom, Bell, Blare, Bubbles, Boomer! It's great to see you all again."

"Butch, it's been too long!" Bubbles squealed, running up to her friend and hugging him.

"Bubbles, you know dragons don't like it when their mates hug other males!" Butch joked, tugging her pigtails. Boomer glared at him, pulling Bubbles off.

"Mine."

"Aww, Anta-chan, don't be jealous. I can only love you, my darling sea-dragon." Boomer grinned at her, showing off shark-like teeth.

"Butch-san, I am happy to see you." Blossom said, bowing like a lady.

"Blossom-san, great to see you. And, Brick, how have you been? We haven't talked lately." He went up to his closest friend who decked him on the head.

"Baka, remember your appointments! We've already been out here for forty whole minutes!" He growled, smoke eminating from around him. Butch laughed, rubbing his head.

"Gomen, but I lost track of time." Butch said, smiling. Brick was always like this.

"_Itoshii_...what did we talk about on the way here?" Blossom grabbed Brick ear and yanked, hard enough to earn a yelp. Brick smiled painfully at his own mate, who was definately dragon in origin. "You promised to control your temper."

"Hai, hai...I understand, Kawaii-chan." He pulled her hand off, kissed it, and smirked at Butch. "See, this is what you get to look forward to once you have your own mate."

"I will soon, I've found another maiden." Bell and Blare groaned, shaking their heads. "Oh yes, sorry. Did you two have trouble in sun?"

"Very funny, but no. It's great to see you, Butch." Blare reached into his jacket, "I've brought a gift. I had a feeling you would have another one soon, so here." He gave Butch a necklace with diamonds and a green emerald in the middle.

"Wow, thank you. She'll love it."

"Another one, Butch, really? After the last 500,653 maidens you went through? I thought you were done with them." Bell put her hands on her hips, pouting. "And I had so many females who want to be introduced to you." Ahhh, a dragon version of Bell...as if the world didn't have enough problems already. "Be quiet."

"Who are you talking to, Itoshii-chan?" Blare asked, looking worried.

"Nevermind that, who is this woman? It better not be another geisha, I swear to Kami-sama, because if it is-"

"No, she's not! She's different. She was supposed to be my-" Butch was cut off by a loud shriek that didn't sound human enough to be Buttercup. So, it must have been- "BLACK!"

* * *

Hana-Oh no, rawr! I hope Black isn't in trouble, rawr!

Bonnie-Sweetie, you're the author here.

Hana-Oh yeah, so no need to f-(gets mouth covered)

Blossom-No, Darling, you can't say what happens.

Bubbles-They have to read it first.

Bell-I really hope this maiden's not a geisha, Butch! You know I really, really hate geishas.

Butch-She's not a geisha!

Hana-What's up with you and geishas?

Blare-Geishas are pretty and you know how Bell feels about women who she deems prettier than her. Not that it's possible, Itoshii-chan.

Boomer-By the way, Itoshii means Dear in Japanese.

Random Reviewer-What does Joji mean? (gets burned by Brick's fiery breath)

Brick-WAIT UNTIL HANA-ZSHIZSHI IS DECIDES TO TELL YOU, YOU IGNORANT SAGGIN' PILE OF FLESH!

Blossom-...Itoshii...

Brick-Gomen...read and review please.


	7. The King and Queen of Dragons

If a nerd and a cupcake had a ba~by

It would be just like my la~dy!

Cute and sweet and a little cra~zy

All the geeks, they want my ba~by! (singing while drinking sake)

Phone-PICK ME UP ALREADY! I NEED THE WARMTH OF YOUR FAAACE!

I need a new ringtone...(answers) Hello? WHAT?! DAVID BECKHAM IS AT MY HOUSE WITH A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!? I'M SOOO THERE! (hangs up)

Bonnie (at my house)-And that's how you catch a Zshizshi.

Everyone-Ahhhh...

* * *

The King and Queen of Dragons

Butch ran with his friends to where the scream had originated from, the east part of the gardens. Surrounded by a huge lake with lilies floating around wistfully and small patches of land filled with flora, Black could be anywhere. "Black!" Butch roared, looking around hopelessly. "Where are you!?"

"Butch!" Buttercup came running from around the corner, frantic. The others looked at her. She didn't look like a geisha, so she was safe from Bell. He grabbed her.

"Where's Black!?"

"I don't know! I laid down to take a nap and when I woke up, she was gone!" Buttercup looked around in a panic. She had gotten so tired from Black's crazy energy, after having to keep up for the last forty-five minutes. Buttercup had found a bench to lay down on for a moment and found herself asleep until she was woken up from her slumber by Black's fearful scream.

"I swear when I find that girl! She's not supposed to wander the gardens alone!" Butch said, "okay, you guys come with me. Buttercup, stay here! I don't want you slipping in!" He suddenly sprouted wings, along with five of his guests and shot into the air. Bubbles looked at Buttercup who suddenly dashed off.

"Where are you going?!"

"To help find her!"

"But, Butch said to stay put!"

"I barely ever listen to him anyways!" Bubbles ran after the racing brunette. She ran through the rose bushes and weeping willows until she heard rapid splashing. She looked in the middle of the lake and spotted Black splashing around, shrieking with her wings flapping around pitifully. "BLACK!"

"ONEE-SAMAAAA~!"

"How did you get way out there?!"

"Stupid wind current blew me down and I landed here! I can't swim!"

"OH KAMI-SAMA! BLACK-CHAN!" Bubbles cried, once she saw what was going on. "Hold on! I'm going to find Boomer, okay!"

"Hurry!" Bubbles ran off and Buttercup watched between the blonde and the drowning dragon girl...who was practically a baby...and needed her now. Buttercup ripped off her obi and jumped into the lake. The water was horrifically cold and lilies kept getting in the way. Black was in the middle and she was only halfway there. She was starting to quiet down until she could only let out low moans.

"Hold on, Black-chan, I'm almost there!"

"Nee-sama..." Buttercup hurried up and finally made it in time to pull Black from going under the surface and held her at an angle that allowed her to get a good amount of air.

"Okay, I'm pulling you to shore now, Black-chan." She began to swim back just in time to see Butch land forcefully with his friends. Buttercup dragged Black ashore and he ran to them.

"Black! Buttercup!" Butch grabbed them both and held onto them. "Are you both crazy! Black, you know you shouldn't be in the gardens alone!"

"...G-gomenno...sai, Onii-sama..." Black choked out, tired and wheezy.

"And Buttercup, I said to stay put! I don't want you in danger!"

"Well, Black needed me! I had to find her!" Black sneezed hard and shivered. "Come on, let's get her inside, she's freezing."

"...Black...you didn't...sneeze out any fire..." Black just looked pitiful.

"Kyaaaaahaaaaaaa~"

* * *

"So, the doctor said Black needs to stay in bed for a few months. It's not good when Mountain Dragons can't sneeze fire, that's very dangerous...especially for a whelp Black's age. But, she'll live and right now, she's getting some rest." Butch said when they met in the drawing room. ""I'm sorry our visit turned out this way, everyone."

"With a whelp like Black, it's not too shocking." Brick said, sighing. His long red hair was let down and Blossom sat behind him, running her fingers through it. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Brick and this is my mate, Blossom." Blossom looked up and smiled brightly at Buttercup. She could see the power behind these two. Their kimonos were extravagently decorated and beautiful on them. Blossom had the look of a queen about her while Brick had the air of a king.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Buttercup Watanagi."

"It's a pleasure to make your aquaintance, Buttercup-san. I'm sure we'll be great friends. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the group. You've already met Bubbles," Bubbles giggled and beamed. "That's Boomer, she's his mate, and he rules the surrounding seas."

"It's a real pleasure." Boomer looked like a warrior prince, with his golden hair tied back into a low ponytail. His sea blue eyes beamed at her, but beneath that friendliness, she could see the ferocity of a dragon. "I'm sorry I didn't bring an engagement gift for you."

"Butch never told us he had found a new Maiden. How mean."

"You were under the sea, I have no way of contacting yo-"

"Mirror." They both said.

"Anyway, those two over there are Blare and Bell." Blare had silvery-grey hair and deep grey eyes. His kimono was dark and mysterious-looking on him, matching the one on his mate, Bell. Bell was beautiful and her silver/black kimono had flowery designs on it. Bell flipped her pure white hair and smiled.

"I'm glad we've met. I'm Bell and this is Blare, we rule the cavern areas West of here."

"So, Boomer-san rules the seas?"

"The Eastern seas to be exact."

"Blare-san and Bell-san rule the caverns in the West...Butch, do you rule anything?"

"I rule the South mountains. Brick and Blossom-san rule the Northern woods and the center territory between our territories. They are practically the King and Queen of us all." Buttercup was shocked; the King and Queen of Dragons were in her midst.

"I see...forgive my insolence, Brick-dono..."

"You don't need to be formal, this is _your_ kingdom." Brick looked outside and sighed. "And here I had hoped we could go hunting together, Butch, but it's late and we need to go home." Brick stood and stretched, "thank you for allowing us to visit."

"Not at all, you're my best friend after all." He and Brick clasped hands and blew smoke at each other. Blossom got ahold of Buttercup and smiled. "Say, did you know that a new group of mountain deer has moved in?"

"Honto?"

"Want to walk with me to the foye? The boys can talk about deer for hours." She walked out the door and Buttercup felt compelled to follow. Blossom's kimono really was royal, flowing behind her like poetry. "Butch-san never got to tell us how you met. Would you mind enlightening me?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear that...it's silly." Blossom shook her head emphatically, her red hair floating around in unison.

"No, no, no! I love romance stories, maybe I'll tell you about Brick and I someday. But today, I wish to hear yours." She pulled out a fan and pointed it at Buttercup commandingly. "Please, continue with the story as we walk." Buttercup pouted and nodded. She was bossy, but Buttercup kind of respected her. After all, the Dragon Queen was expected to be bossy.

"Well, you see...Butch's family has been tormenting my village for thousands of years, demanding that they give up a villager for the dragon to devour in return for safety from their wrath. My little sister was supposed to be the sacrifice this time, but I volunteered in her place. Long story short, Butch came-late-and found me, decided he wanted me as a bride, and carried me off. So, here I am, stuck. Because if I try to leave, he'll destroy my village." Blossom stopped and looked at Buttercup. They were silent for a few minutes before Blossom brok out in laughter.

"That sounds like Butch-san too! Bwahahahahaaa!" Her teeth were just as sharp as Butch's. "Ooh, you know how Brick proposed to me? He said if I didn't marry him, I might as well not marry anyone, because he'll kill them on our wedding night!" Now, Buttercup began to laugh.

"Wow, what is it with male dragons?" They walked on, laughing harder and harder as they listed grievances against their husbands.

* * *

Butch-Has anyone seen my Joji-tan? She's gone!

Brick-Oh, she's with Black, taking care of her.

Blossom-Poor Black-chan, she's so sick...

Butch-She'll get better!

Boomer-Some big brother you are.

Blare-Seriously.

Butch-Oh, what ever...

Bubbles-...Do all males propose with threats?

Bell-I did.

Everyone-HUH?!

Bell-I mean...Oh, it'll be explained later! Read and review!


	8. Hold the Wedding

Here on Green Maiden, we've decided to take a moment to be serious.

(Everyone around me has a serious expression)

Now, before anything else, I have an important announcement. I accidently put the next chapter for Hades Serpents onto this story. I saw, I switched, but it still sent out that the next chapter was ready when it wasn't. Sorry for the confusion.

Brick-Baka neko hime.

Evil Authoress Punch! (does some epic punch while still looking serious) Please read on.

* * *

Hold the Wedding

"NANDESTI?!" Butch's ferocious roar resognated throughout the palace and Buttercup took a step back. He was in his dragon form and not a happy camper. The only good thing about the week before was that Boomer and Bubbles decided to stay for a bit, to catch up since they had been gone for a while. Other than that, Butch was on a short fuse. Doctors and nurses had been running about his palace, both dragon and human, poking and prodding at Black. Black whined nonstop about not being allowed out of bed for the month with only an hour of light exercise...and that did not include flying. Buttercup knew it wasn't a good time to voice her suggestion, but she couldn't put it off much longer than she already had. "What do you mean 'put the wedding off for a month'!?" She gulped and smiled a little.

"I know you're looking forward to our wedding, but with what happened to Black, it's changed a bit."

"How so?"

"Your little sister is sick, Butch-chan. Too sick to attend the ceremony and she's been looking forward to it. Plus, as her soon-to-be Onee-chan, it's my obligation to devote my time and energy to making sure she's taken care of properly. Besides, she'll be crushed if she misses our wedding."

"Then, we'll carry her there! There's no way we're putting it off any longer." Butch growled. Boomer and Bubbles simply watched the two from a table while drinking tea.

"This will be interesting." They both whispered before smiling. "Ahh, aren't you cute?"

Anyway, it soon turned into a full out argument between the dragon and his maiden as they defended their positions on the wedding date. "How can you not even care that your sister's well being is in peril? It's much more important than some stupid ceremony!"

"I do care about Black, how dare you say that?! But, I also don't want to wait to finally have a mate!"

"It's just a month, you're so impaitant!"

"You're annoying!"

"And you're not!? You lousy, good-for-nothing bag of scales!"

"Harpy-screeching, whiny little piece of flesh!" So then, it turned to name calling until Buttercup put her foot down. If she was going to marry this guy, there was no way she was letting him push her around.

"That's it! The wedding is _off _until Black is better and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes,"

"And just what makes you think I can do nothing about it?"

"Well, the only way to stop me is to eat me...and that sort of defeats your purpose, doesn't it?" She turned on her heel and stormed away before Butch let out a monsterous roar. Then, he left the room as well. Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other and sighed.

"This is no good."

"No, it's not...I'll go talk to Butch, you go talk to Buttercup."

"Are you sure? He might not want to speak with a human right now." Bubbles just smiled calmly.

"It's best if he hears something from a human's perspective." Bubbles stood up and her kimono flowed behind her as she ran after Butch. Boomer sighed and went after Buttercup, tracking her scent to the gardens.

* * *

"What a jerk! What a monsterous baby!" Buttercup snarled, throwing pebbles into the lake and watching as they splashed and seperated the water lilies. She grunted and hoisted up a larger stone before chucking it as hard as she could. This calmed her down a little, but just one thought about her fiance and she was angry all over again.

"Ouch!" Buttercup blinked. Then she screamed when a dragon the size of a whale emerged from the surface. His scales matched the color of the crystal blue water and his claws were webbed. Unlike Butch, all this dragon's horns were replaced with fins and his nostrals were more like blowholes between his eyes.

The same eyes as Boomer.

"Boomer-sama?!" He laughed, floating over to her.

"You don't have to add the -sama. Butch is on a higher status than I am." Boomer stated. "Are you alright? When you and Butch had that fight, Bubbles and I got worried." Buttercup pouted and sighed.

"Did he send you here? Because if he did, then go tell him to shove it up his-"

"He didn't send me. I came on my own will." She blushed, oops.

"...Gomennosai."

"Dijobu. Anyway, please don't be angry with Butch, he's got a bad history with his maidens."

"...He's had others." Oh crap! Boomer froze, Butch was gonna kill him. "...Boomer," she had a threatening voice.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag...yes, Butch had had 500,653 different maidens in his lifetime. You are the 500,654th maiden...the 100,456th that isn't a geisha."

"Nandesti!? What a player, who does he think he is?! He drags me off from my family and home, treats me like a toy, and then I find out he's a cheater?! I will kill him!"

"No, no, no, no! They all either left him or killed themselves!" What? Buttercup stared at the sea-dragon in shock. "Yes, about half of them committed suicide in order to get away from him. They couldn't stand the thought of being married to a creature that can turn into a monsterous dragon. The other half ran away, either because they were too afraid or having an affair. Butch always gave them his heart, but he ended up broken anyway. He's very lonely. You're the first one to ever yell at him or tell him off without any fear, so he thought it would turn out differently."

"...How many years has it been since he mated last?"

"About fifty, I believe. That's very long for a dragon like him." Boomer explained. "He's so excited, he wants to marry you as soon as possible...but he's afraid you'll leave like the rest, so he wants to keep you for as long as he can."

"And Black? What about her?"

"She's suffered from it too. She's adopted, you know?"

"Nande?"

"Yes, Butch found her about forty years ago, when she was just a baby. Her parents had been slain by some neighboring villagers and she was just waddling around, crying and whimpering because she hadn't been given food. Butch picked her up, nursed her to health himself, and raised her as his sister."

"...So, Butch is more like Black's adoptive father?" Boomer nodded.

"Another reason why Butch needs a maiden, Black needs a mother...or a big sister," Boomer explained. "So you see, Butch isn't just impaitent because he wants to 'mate' you," that made her blush big time, "he wants a mother for his adoptive daughter." Buttercup sighed. Great, what a jerk. He had to be all secretly kind and thoughtful and lonely.

"...Manuke..."

* * *

"Butch-san! Where are you? Butch-saaaaan!" Bubbles called, looking in room after room until she found him brooding over his horde. She would be lying if she said he didn't look intimidating, with his large form and slashing claws. But, if it calmed everyone down again, Bubbles would weather the most horrific of storms...she's already a damaged doll anyway. "Butch-san, do you want some tea?" She held up a tray she picked up from a passing maid.

"No, I don't want any tea!" He roared, angry. "I just want this girl to stop complicating my life already. I've never had this problem before."

"Because all your other maidens were afraid of you," Bubbles pointed out. "Isn't that why you chose her? Because she's not afraid?" Butch turned his head to look at her. She smiled, Bubbles had his attention. "Demo...she is afraid. Of this marriage, of the change she'll be forced to go through, of losing Black. I can't believe she came to love her so quickly, isn't that what you wanted? A mother figure for your little whelp?"

"...How can such a ditzy little blonde read people so easily?" She ignored that comment, picking up a golden coin to look at it.

"...Roman?"

"Indian."

"Each piece has such beauty, you certainly have an eye." He grumbled 'arrigoto', "even though you have to go through all the secretly hideous treasures to find a true one sometimes, neh?" Bubbles smiled at his flustered face, "Buttercup-san is certainly a treasure. Her beauty is...different, as if she mirrors the forest like you. And she's fearless as well, but not foolish. I think you've found a perfect match."

"How? She's annoying, loud, unladylike, brash-" he began naming things off before Bubbles spoke up.

"And you aren't? Please, Butch, you kept flirting with all of us when you met us."

"I had been kidding."

"Brick torched you every time you came near Blossom."

"Didn't hurt that badly."

"Boomer nearly drowned you,"

"I got out..."

"And Blare threatened to bury you fifteen feet under."

"I learned my lesson from that." Bubbles smirked.

"So maybe, Buttercup can finally get you under some sort of control." She laughed, "I doubt it, but you'll love her unconditionally, as you always have." Butch sighed. "Even now."

"...Stop being right, already." Bubbles shrugged.

"Rule number one about having a mate: we're always right. Even when we're wrong, we're right."

* * *

They found each other again when Butch came into Black's room. Black was sound asleep with Tar snoozing on the pillow next to her. The two stared at each other for a moment before speaking at the same times.

"I'm sorry." They both said sheepishly.

"...I didn't know you had 500,653 maidens..." He jolted and then glared.

"Boomer?"

"Boomer."

"I'll kill him."

"Don't, I'm not mad...I mean, I was, but I got over it." Buttercup said. "Sorry for calling you a lousy,good-for-nothing bag of scales."

"Sorry for calling you a harpy screeching, whiny piece of flesh." Butch brushed a bit of her hair back and she blushed. She could see so much conflict in those dark green eyes. This boy had been abandonded and widowed so much, Buttercup would have expected him to be much more bitter. But, when she reflected on the short time with Butch, she saw he was carefree...playful...confident.

Was he hiding his pain? Because now that she knew what he had gone through, Buttercup could see it clearly in his eyes. In the way he stared at her in wonder. How he had reacted when they first met.

Did his maidens before scream when they first saw him? Did they beg for their lives? Did they scream out 'monster'? Did they go out of their way to avoid him and Black? Buttercup felt her heart break a little and she hugged him, something he didn't expect. "Daisuki!" Butch blinked and stared down at her. "I'm sorry for being harsh...I'm afraid, I shouldn't have taken it out on you..."

"...I can be intimidating, I shouldn't have frightened you."

"I've turned down so many marriage offers, it's scary to think I'm marrying someone I barely know...and a dragon no less...but I won't ever abandon you, okay? You won't be lonely anymore and I want to help take care of Black...I won't leave either of you, just don't push me around, alright?" Butch was silent before he hugged her back. Buttercup could feel tears on her kimono.

He was crying?

"...Gomen...gomen...gomen...I didn't want you to leave, I just wanted you to stay. You're the only one to ever yell at me and scold me, you weren't afraid...even Bubbles was afraid of me before she married Boomer...Blossom even stood her distance and Bell wouldn't approach me until Brick and Blare convinced them that I wasn't a threat. I won't ever hurt you, I promise...I won't push you around...I'll even push the ceremony to two months if that's what you want..." She smiled a little.

"Just until Black gets better, then we'll start it up again." Butch nodded, before looking at his little sister.

"How is she?"

"Still feels dizzy and keeps complaining about her chest being hot."

"Ahh, that's the fire that's not being released. Once she feels better, she'll let out a huge wave of flames and be right back to her normal self. What have you been doing?"

"I just got a cold rag and I've been wiping her forehead with it. It's what my older sister would do when I had a fever." Butch nodded and walked over, putting his hand on Black's head. She opened her eyes and whined.

"Onii-samaaaaa..."

"Shh, shh...I know, have you been listening to Onee-sama?"

"Hai..."

"Good girl. Hey, maybe if you're good tomorrow, I'll fly over to a nearby village and get you some cherry ice, how does that sound?" She smiled weakly and purred. It sounded like an old cat.

"I love cherry ice..."

"Good..."

"Not too much, though," Buttercup said, wagging her finger. "remember what the doctor said. Too much food could make you throw up. Now, it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Hai, Onee-samaaa...Oyasumi..." She fell back asleep. Butch smiled at Buttercup.

"You've got this mothering thing down." She grinned.

"My older sister wasn't the only one who took care of the family...come on, let's not wake her up again." He stood and followed her out the door. "I think I'll go to bed now, I'm exhausted."

"Have you already eaten?"

"Yes," They came to her room and stood at the door for a moment. "Ano...do you want to sleep here tonight?" Butch blinked and stared in shock. She never let him sleep with her.

"R-really?"

"Yes, you can sleep here...but no funny business, alright?" Buttercup said, poking him in the chest threateningly.

"Hai, hai...Itoshii-chan." She glared, turning bright red.

"At least it's not Joji-tan..." Buttercup opened the door and he followed.

* * *

Reviewer-Seriously, though, what does Joji mean!? (gets flamed by Blare this time)

Blare-We said wait!

Hana-Really?

Yeah, totally! It was all soft and wet and chewy and filled my mouth. I could just keep it in my mouth forever, it tasted so good.

Blossom-Sounds delicious, I wanna try it.

Bubbles-Me too!

Buttercup-Same here.

Bell-It wasn't slimy?

Boys-(walked in here while we were talking; now blushing like crazy)

Nope, wasn't slimy at all. It's not true what they say about-what's with you guys?

Brick-What kind of perverted things are you telling my innocent wife?! (grabs Blossom)

Blossom-Nandesti!? What the heck you doin', eh?! (speaks like she's from Osaka)

Boomer-B-B-B...Bubbles-chaaaan...(anime chibi tears) *shaking and blushing* W-w-ww-w-whhy would you want that?

Bubbles-Ehh?

Blare-(just stares at Bell)

Bell-What?

Blare-...Why didn't you ask for this thing before?

Bell-...?

Butch-Buttercup-chan, we're not even married! And yet, you're thinking of doing such a vile thing, did I pick up a closet geisha? (gets hit with pan)

Buttercup-What are you guys talking about?!

Boys-What are you!?

Hana-Sushi...

Yeah, sushi...

Boys-...Oooooh...

...Moral of the story: Don't jump to conclusions.


	9. The Dragon's Defense

Okay, everyone keeps wondering this, so here's a chart I made.

Brick-What cha-oh, that one.

Blossom-Forest Dragon

Brick-Forest Dragon

Butch-Mountain Dragon

Buttercup-Human

Boomer-Sea Dragon

Bubbles-Human

Bell-Cave (Diamond) Dragon

Blare-Cave (Opal) Dragon

Black-Forest Dragon

Okay, make sense?

Blossom-...Not really...no...

Read. NOW!

* * *

The Dragon's Defense

"_Neh, Onee-sama!" The child ran up to Bubbles in curiosity. "Mama said you may have a baby soon, hai?"_

"_Yes, that's right. I hope it's healthy." The child handed Bubbles a basket filled with fruit and flowers. She gave him a bright smile. "What a sweet present, thank you."_

"_Give birth to a happy baby, Onee-sama!" _

Boomer caught his wife staring out a window with a far away look in her eyes. Butch and Buttercup were outside, having carried Black out for a picnic. Butch was animatedly telling a story while Black lay against Buttercup and she was brushing her hair. Black paid no attention to the constant tug and pull of her hair. "Neh? Bubbles-chan? Itoshii-chan?" He leaned in front of her view and she blinked.

"Boomer-kun...gomen, I was thinking." She rubbed some tears from her eyes. He looked sad.

"...It was about last year again, huh?" When she didn't answer, Boomer sighed and gave her a hug. "There was nothing you could have done, Bubbles...we tried our hardest..."

"Demo..."

"Ie, don't dwell on it...go outside and join them. Tell Butch I have something I need to speak with him about." Bubbles simply nodded and headed for a nearby exit. Boomer watched sadly as she left. Nothing they could have done.

"Onee-sama, I'm feeling better today! Can we go out to the village?"

"Nande? No way, you're still too sick to leave."

"Mou~Onee-sama!"

"No means no." Bubbles came just in time to find Butch watching amusedly at the two bicker.

"Why don't you take her, a nice walk about town would be good for her." Buttercup pouted at him and lightly tapped him on the head with her fan.

"You give into her too quickly! Keep that up and she'll get spoiled, besides it's almost time for you to go back to bed. Aren't you sleepy?" Black shook her head, but even Tar could tell she was getting dizzy. The charcoal black cat meowed in a mocking tone. "See? Maybe later on this week, if you're feeling better. But not now...that goes for you too, Butch." He laughed, holding up his drink.

"You heard her." Black snorted in defiance.

"Fi~ine..." Then she came up with an idea, "Onii-sama! You should hold a festival when I'm well enough to go to the village."

"Yes, a festival all about you...with Black dolls and Black shaped lanterns." Bubbles giggled as she came up. "Boomer asked for you. He has something he wants to talk about."

"Really? And he sent you instead of coming to tell me himself."

"He wanted to speak in private, I suppose." Bubbles sat on the blanket. "I can entertain your sister and your bride."

"I bet you can. Anyhow, I'll be right back." As he began to stand, he leaned over and gave Buttercup a kiss. "Don't miss me too much," he said with a cheeky smirk. Buttercup blushed, puffing her cheeks out in a childish fashion.

"Get out of here!" The dragon lord left with only the three girls left. Black attempted to set a couple of flowers on fire, only succeeding in blowing out little wisps of smoke. Bubbles and Buttercup watched amused from the blanket. "So, what do you think Boomer had to talk about?"

"Probably something about territory. There are some channels from the ocean into a few lakes in Butch's territory. Since he really has no use for them aside from drinking water, Boomer has them. Probably, Boomer found some treasure he thinks Butch might be interested in."

"Sounds like Butch is Boomer's landlord of sorts."

"Kind of." Bubbles giggled.

"Choto! Choto! Onee-sama, look!" Black was about twenty feet in the air, flapping her wings happily. "I can still jump high!"

"Black-chan! Don't tire yourself out!"

"Hai!" As the dragon whelp did small tricks and exercised her wings, the two girls spoke about things in Bubbles' home.

"So, you live in a palace that takes up most of the island?" Bubbles nodded, sipping some tea. "Wow, it must be amazing."

"Oh, it is. But it's a real hassle because I get seasick so easily."

"Nande?! And you married a sea dragon...talk about irony."

"It's a cruel fate for me...but, Boomer is so sweet when I have an episode. The first time it happened, he sat by my side the entire time, just giving me tea."

"Aww, how nice. Boomer seems like a really nice guy, you're lucky." Bubbles nodded before looking a bit sad. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing...nothing at all...have you seen the forests around here? They're fantas-what's that?" Buttercup looked up at where Bubbles was pointed to see a dark figure emerge from the sun and shoot towards Black. Whatever it is, it was too fast to be something friendly.

"BLACK! GET DOWN!" Black, thankfully, had quick reflexes and she dodged the giant monster that was at least Butch's size (in his dragon form). The dragon landed onto the garden and roared evilly. It was the color of ground earth with yellow eyes. It's claws were large and it's wings were armored.

"Intruder!" Black snarled, blowing smoke in its eye.

"IS SHE INSANE!?" Bubbles and Buttercup screeched, running to avoid the angry dragon's stomps.

"Impudent little whelp!" He snapped over and over at Black, who fluttered away from his jaws. Then, he reached up and snatched her from the air. "Got you!" Black switched into her dragon form and dug her razor sharp teeth into his claws (hands?). He roared out in rage and anger as Black fell away and landed on her back before jumping to her four legs and snarling at him. Buttercup wrapped her arms around her neck, trying to pull her away.

"Stop that and come on! You're too small and weak right now to fight!" The dragon laughed.

"That's right, little whelp. If all this territory belongs to you now, then I take it. It's too much for a little baby like you."

"Get out of here, you rotten old leather bag!" He chuckled.

"What an attitude. Just for that, you can keep any mountain you like."

"Giving something that's not yours?" Butch charged into him and knocked the dragon off his feet. He roared and Butch returned the sound, dousing him in green flame. The other dragon stumbled back and hissed before charging towards Butch. If he dodged, the dragon would flatten Buttercup. Butch spun around, scooped the girls up, and met the dragon's charge with his side. Buttercup screamed along with Bubbles. Black gave a little roar, snapping at the other dragon. "Get out of my territory!"

"I won't! This will be mine now!" They duked it out, Butch had to get Buttercup out of harm's way. He fanned out his wings and took to the skies, reaching the tower which held her room. He slowly placed them all in, "stay here."

"Butch!" He roared in pain. The dragon had blown flames at his back. He spun around and tackled him. The ground rumbled with the dragons' battle as they bit and clawed each other. Buttercup watched in horror as her fiance's neck was entrapped between the dragon's jaws. He smirked evilly.

"Now, I will kill you." Suddenly, another dragon dropped from the air. His wings were smaller than Butch's and he was longer and thinner...with crystal blue scales.

"Boomer!" Bubbles screamed, "what are you doing?!"

"Defending my friend's territory, of course!" He swiftly wrapped his body around the enemy dragon, much like a snake. He struggled to get out when Boomer's fangs sunk into his flesh. Now, it seemed to be at a stand still. The girls held their breath when a black blur the size of a cow sped past them, into the air, and rammed into the dragon's snout. He roared in pain and Boomer moved his head as Butch spat fire out into the dragon's face. He fought off Boomer and staggered back, permanently blinded. Boomer rammed into him, snarling, and he took turns with Butch pushing him out. The enemy dragon moaned pitifully before retreating into the woods.

"And if you come back, I will _kill_ you!" Butch snarled before roaring out in victory. Boomer joined him. Buttercup was silent until he came to her room, through the door this time.

"Buttercup-san? Buttercup?"

"Onii-sama? Onii-sama?" Black and Bubbles tried to get her to speak.

"...Itoshii?"She spun around and Butch saw her smile very big.

"That was _amazing_! You were just like a warrior, charging into battle!" She tackled him.

"Oof!" Buttercup babbled on and on. He was shocked, Butch had never seen her like this before. He kind of liked it.

"I mean, he came in here and he was all 'I'm takin this territory, whelp' and all and you came in all 'rawwr!' And he was like 'hiss' and you were all 'grrr, get out' and you just got on him! And then, Boomer was all like 'epic entrance' and Bubbles was all 'oh no' and then he was all cool and said 'I'm helping my friend' and Black was all 'pashoooo' and BANG! Right in his nose! And you were all 'fwaaaa' and Boomer was all 'whoosh' and-and..." She noticed everyone watching her with an amused expression. Her face slowly turned red and she cleared her throat. Butch sat under her, smirking with a devilish look. "...Ummm...impressive...I like a husband who protects what's his."

"Uh huh...right..." Butch waved his hand and the others exited the room. Then, he gripped her waist and twisted them around so he was on top.

"Hey!"

"What? I like dominance. Any how, Joji-tan, I had hoped you wouldn't have to see me defend my territory until after our ceremony. Usually, when a dragon announces its mating soon, the trend is to respect their space until the alloted time has passed. But, there's something you should know." He laid next to her, stroking her hair as he spoke. His green eyes were thoughtful, as he recounted the summary of what he called the Dragon Hierarchy. "Let's start with me. I'm a Mountain Dragon, mainly an Eastern Mountain Dragon. Brick and Blossom are Fire Dragons, they originate from Mount. Fuji."

"Really? The volcano?"

"Yes...Blare and Bell are Cave Dragons, they live mainly in caverns. Boomer is a Sea Dragon, from the seas surrounding Japan. He usually frequents between the mainland and Okinawa."

"Okay...I think..."

"The dragon with the most treasure and territory is usually the king of the surrounding area. That's the way our world works, the more you gain, the more important you become. As is, Brick is the King of our surrounding area. He owns over 50 million kilos of gold, jewels, and other artifacts from all over the world. He also owns land that stretches from my territory all the way to Mount. Fuji and then other countries, he owns a lot of land. Also, since Blossom is his mate and owns over fifty different areas in both England and Italy, that is added to his territory."

"Alright, I think I'm starting to understand. What rank are you?"

"I own the mountains in the South, which is a lot. I also have 49.5 million kilos of treasure. I am second here. After me is Boomer, who grows his horde by raiding wrecked ships. After that, Blare and Bell. Since Black is a whelp, she has no standing because she has no territory or horde of her own."

"...I think I get it. So, why did that dragon come and attack you?"

"Because, if I'm dead, then he can take my horde, declare this territory his, and become Brick's second. That's something most dragons will try to do, but I've been defending my territory ever since I got to this position, so no need to worry." Buttercup blinked.

_I can't help it...I'm still worried. _Butch noticed her expression and smiled before kissing her forehead.

"How sweet of you to worry about me, Joji-tan."

"Don't call me that!"

"Say, want to go into the village tomorrow? It'll be nice for all my servants to meet their new Mistress." Butch said.

"...Umm...fine..." Buttercup said, as the dragon's grin grew bigger.

"Great, I can't wait to sho-"

"BUTCH-SAMA!" Someone burst in and Butch yelped, jumping back. She wore a white kimono with blue stitches in it. Her pale hair was tied up in a ponytail, her blue eyes blared angrily. "There you are, you worthless male!"

"...Femme-san...hello...who the heck let you into my palace?!" Butch roared as she leapt out of the way of his fiery blast. "Seriously, who let you in?"

"Who is that?" Femme came back in, smirking. She helped Buttercup to her feet.

"My name is Femme Fetale, from Europe."

"...Your Up?"

"Europe."

"...Okay..."

"I'm a medicine healer, I've come to see Black-chan."

"We have all the doctors and nurses we need, thank you! Even my new Maiden is helping." Femme hit him with a fan. "OUCH! Where do all these women get their fans?"

"Anyway, what is your name, my fellow woman?"

"I'm Buttercup Watanagi. It's a pleasure to meet you," they both bowed.

"So, Butch-baka has-"

"HEY!"

"Tricked you into marrying him?"

"I did not trick her!"

"Pretty much."

"HELLO?!"

"You poor thing! I can see you're more pure and innocent than any of his other Maidens! I cannot allow this to continue!" Femme grabbed Buttercup and held her close, glaring at Butch. "Don't worry, Watanagi-chan, I will not allow you to be soiled by men! You can come and live with me, we'll live as real women should! Without men to demean us or-"

"And this is when I step in." Butch grabbed Buttercup back and snarled at Femme Fetale. "GO TAKE CARE OF BLACK, FEMME-SAN!" Femme stuck her tongue out at him. "AND I BETTER NOT HEAR ABOUT THESE CRAZY GIRL-POWER THINGS FROM HER EITHER OR ELSE YOU'LL FRY!" Once she was gone, Butch sighed...it sounded like a rattle mixed with a deep moan. "So, village tomorrow?"

"Sounds like fun,"

"Great..."

* * *

Blare-See? This is what happens when we asked Zshizshi questions.

(lying on ground, sobbing uncontrollably) I HATE QUESTIONS!

Bell-Geez, I just asked her when Hardcore Pawn is coming on...

(still crying)

Brick-Here's the TV guide...

Buttercup-Zshizshi just introduced us to television and we love it.

Black-(watching how to train your dragon) They aren't even saying anything. (talking about the dragons)

Cloud-That's because it's made up.

Black-Still...

Bubbles-...Just review, okay?


	10. Treasure Hunter

Well, Butch thought it would be funny to put giant posters of grasshoppers all over my room...

Brick-Bad idea?

Very bad idea? The worst idea in a long, sad history of bad ideas.

Bubbles-How long?

As long as Al Bundi is quick.

Buttercup-That's long.

Well, now he's being punished.

Blossom-How?

You'll see at the bottom disclaimer.

* * *

The Treasure Hunter

The village was amazing. The stone paths seemed to be made of clean, white marble. Buttercup couldn't believe that this place was so far from the palace and, yet, Butch had a tighter hold on it then he did on her village. She wore a pure white cloak with a clasp shaped like a swirling mountain dragon. Butch apologized in advance that morning because he couldn't come along. Buttercup's mood dampened when she remembered.

"_What do you mean you can't take me!?" Buttercup yelled at him, angry that he was backing out. He was in his dragon form, but even then, he backed away slowly._

"_Gomen, watashi no ai...but some dragons have been digging in the northern side of my territory. I've got to go check it out and see if I need to defend it there, demo...I'll send some maids with you! And you can go shopping for clothes and stuff. Please don't be mad." He begged, pushing her gently with his snout. "I promise I'll take you myself some day! I really do promise."_

"_Humph...I'm going to be your Maiden and yet, you don't have time for me. First it was territory, then a meeting with dragons who live in your territory, then it was-"_

"_I swear! I will make it up to you! Please, just let me go this once and I'll make sure it never happens again." Buttercup sighed, it looked like she'll be exploring all alone today._

"Jousou-sama! Jousou-sama, the peaches are in season!" A young maid that Butch sent with her held up a basket full of peaches. She had dark hair like her and golden eyes. Her cheeks were paler than Buttercup's and she was smaller than her too. She was adorable. How long had Butch had her as one of his servants? "Ahhhh, you love peaches, right?"

"That's right, they're my favorite food."

"I shall tell the cook to make peach flavored foods for you."

"That's okay, Malari-chan." She wondered around some more, being stopped every five seconds to be greeted by the villagers that lived here. And not all of them were human. She found there were elfin-like creatures called shinjun. They had pointed ears and small noses, but they weren't elves. They took offense to that very much. In fact, unlike elves, they were usually very tall and muscular and darker colored. There were also weaker, smaller dragons who lived there and something called an iwatabe, who worked in the coal mines and as blacksmiths. She found herself having to accept enough gifts to start her own horde, too. "So many people, it's been a crazy day."

"Ahh, Jousou-sama is super popular! Cookies from Ms. Tabi's bakery, the best in the land! A collection of assorted hankerchiefs from Mr. Paker's tailor shop, absolutely divine! A new china set from the Iori twins' china shop! Silver jewelry from all the jewelry merchants!" Malari began to name off all the presents, someone even gave her an ox and a cart as their gift...so she could carry it all.

"I feel as if I'm just going around, collecting presents."

"But, you're our new beloved Mistress, Jousou-sama," Malari said, shocked.

"Did you treat all Butch's other Maidens like this?" Malari fell silent and shook her head.

"No, they were very rude or aloof...not very friendly...at most, we could just bring ourselves to give them well wishes and smaller, less valuable gifts like flowers or such. But you...you are so friendly with us and unafraid. You even played with a few of the children~here come some more." A group of children ran up, laughing as they gave Buttercup more flowers and pictures as she smiled at them. A pair of old women came up and gave her a painstakingly made obi with Butch's symbol (the mountain dragon) surrounded by chrysanthemum petals.

"It's gorgeous, I love it," Buttercup said to them. "I love all your gifts!" She carefully folded it and placed the obi in her lap. Butch would like to see it, since it had his symbol sewn in. Malari tugged on the reins again and they began to head towards the farmlands.

"Ahh, so...let's go to the lake nearby and have a picnic, Jousou-sama! The chef packed us a lunch to eat and everything."

"Sounds nice, is there a good spot to go."

"Yes, there's even a hotspring nearby. It'll take about thirty or forty minutes, so please rest while I get us there." Buttercup smiled and fell asleep. The continuous rocking of the wagon lulled her into a deep slumber, so deep that Malari couldn't wake her up again and had to carry her to a shady spot under a tree at the bottom of a hill. It was difficult, but Malari did it. "Okay, Jousou-sama, rest here while I set up our picnic." Buttercup stirred in her sleep. She was so beautiful with hair so lustrious and skin so pure. Malari felt a pang of envy, but shook it away. Of course the new Mistress would be beautiful, Butch-sama wouldn't have it any other way.

So what if she secretly loved him? Buttercup-jousou was the one who caught his heart, not her. Maybe she might not last like the other Maidens he'd had, but Malari would just have to see. She sighed and began her trek back up the hill to retrieve the food for their picnic.

* * *

How long had he been walking? Long enough to aimlessly lose his way and run out of food. Thankfully, some trees produced fruits for him to eat, but he usually had no way of telling if they were poisonous or not. The congested forests of Japan was endless, it seemed, but he would go on. An immense treasure was said to be hidden near these mountains.

A treasure he wanted to bring back to Britian. Mitch stopped and looked above. The sun was high above him now, so it must've been noon or something. He was parched and wondering what to do when he heard water bubbling. A brook, which meant water was near! He rushed towards the sound to see a large pond in a meadow, next to a hill and there was a weeping willow nearby. With a person lying under it. "Aww, no! Are you alright?" He called out in Japanese, hoping they weren't dead. Maybe they could help him get some food and shelter and tell him something about this treasure, but not if they were dead.

The person was a girl with thick black, shiny hair and pale skin. She wore a jade green kimono with white camellias as a design. She snored quietly as the wind blew some hair from her face. Her lips pouted a bit as she dreamed. "Hello? Hello? Please wake up!" He shook her and Buttercup woke, blinking in confusion. She yawned and noticed the foreigner.

"Who are you?" She asked, yawning. "Where am I?"

"I'm Mitch Mitchelson, a knight from Britain. I'm lost, do you know if there's a village nearby?"

"Yes, there is..." She looked around.

"Jousou-sama~I've got the food! Who's this," Malari rushed up with a bento box when she spotted Mitch. He had chocolate brown hair and black eyes. His slightly peachy colored skin alerted her to his foreign roots.

"This is Mitch...ahh, are we in the farmlands? Wow, I was asleep for a long time."

"May I ask? What are your names?"

"My name's Buttercup Watanagi and this is my maid, Malari."

"Are you a lady of some sort?"

"Eh?"

"You said she was your maid, so are you a lady?"

"You keep on saying that word." He kept saying the english word for lady, so Buttercup was getting very confused. He blinked and laughed.

"Sorry, I don't know the Japanese word for it...umm...are you her boss?"

"...Boss...? No, my fiance is her boss."

"And he's a...lord?"

"A lord...You could say that, so what's a foreigner from Britian doing so close to these mountains?"

"You could say I'm a treasure hunter," Malari began to set up the picnic while Mitch talked. "I heard a tale of immense treasures hidden in these parts, so I came to find it. But, I got turned around while in the forest and ran out of food. Do you mind?" Buttercup watched him down his portion of her lunch while she thought.

_He said he's both a knight and a treasure hunter...and the tales of treasure within these parts...oh no, he must mean BUTCH'S HORDE! _Buttercup suddenly felt cold. She had seen Butch viciously take down another dragon and seen his feriocious temper (wedding planning is stressful). She did not want to see how he deals with humans attempting to steal his horde. _What do I do? What do I DO!? _She just barely caught him saying her name.

"Ms. Buttercup?"

"Ummm...yes?"

"Do you know anything about the treasure? Is it near here?"

"Ummmm...well...I might know something..." She'll just warn him.

"Really? What?" He got close to her, eager to learn. After a long search with no results, he would finally get something.

"I don't know where it is, but I know it's protected by a monsterous dragon. At least...almost as big as the Emperor's palace! And as long as a river! With huge teeth and claws and fiery breath,"

"So, a dragon? Have you seen it? Do you know where it lives?"

"No, no, I don't," She said a little too quickly. Mitch raised an eyebrow. "I've heard, though, that he's destroyed thousands of villages and defeated all who challange him. So, give up..." He laughed.

"I'd never give up, this is great. Now, I won't only get treasure, but a legacy." Both Malari and Buttercup paled before stuffing their faces. If Butch found out about this, he wouldn't be very happy.

At all.

"Eto...eto...umeboshi?" Malari held up some pickled plum candies, wrapped up delicately in a small bamboo basket.

"What's that?"

"Pickled plums," Mitch blinked and tried some. It was sour and bitter, but tasty. His lips puckered and he grunted before smiling painfully.

"Thank you very much." Buttercup ate hers rather quickly. She loved the taste of sour candy, so it didn't bother her. Bubbles and Bell couldn't stand umeboshi, as she discovered when Bell was present the week Black got sick.

_"It's just too bitter, Buttercup-san," Bell whined when she saw her maid bring her a tray of it. "I hate umeboshi."_

_"I have to agree, I've never liked the flavor or texture," Bubbles said quietly._

_"Well, I love this stuff. I used to eat it all the time when my father brought it home," Buttercup replied, popping one into her mouth. "Plus, it's good for your digestive tract."_

_"So is ginger."_

Mitch hurriedly wiped the flavor from his tongue. "So, you don't know about this dragon?"

"Nope, I don't...but, I have to go. My fiance will be expecting me home soon," Buttercup got up and Malari cleaned up the food. "Ummm, if you find a neighboring village, tell them that Buttercup said you need food and shelter for a week. Then, I suggest...heading southeast? I heard from somewhere that there's treasure. Until then, sayonara." Buttercup hurried away with Malari, hopped onto the wagon, and they rode off.

"Jousou-sama, what do we do~" Malari whined with teary eyes. "Butch-sama will certainly scold us when he finds out and-"

"You leave Butch-sama to me, alright? Not a word to anyone, Malari-chan. Not a word, now take us home immediately." Malari nodded and pulled the reins hard, making the ox run towards the village.

* * *

Butch sat on a pile of his horde, counting his treasure as he looked over reports sent in by dragons he appointed. Everyone had been paying their taxes, so far...so it was a pretty good thing. Buttercup sighed, smoothed out her kimono, and walked in with a smile while carrying a tray of kompeito. She had bought it in the village before they got back to the palace. "Neh, Butch-chaaan~" She said, nervous. He looked up and smiled before sliding down the mound of gold to greet her.

"Joji-tan, welcome home!" He kissed her and ate some of the candy (**for all you retards, he's in his human form**). "Did you enjoy your trip to my village?"

"Oh, it was great! Everyone was really friendly and I got a lot of gifts too." She said, smiling. In Buttercup's head, she was wondering how to tell him that there was a treasure hunter looking for his horde nearby.

"Really? That's great!" He was so happy everyone liked his new Maiden. It made everything so much easier and with Black almost better, he would be married to her in no time. But, something was off about her. She smelled...nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Not at all! Nothing's wrong, everything is-"

"Buttercup," his tone was warning. She sighed.

"Well, let's see...the local scholar needs more paper for his school, the merchants are complaining about the children stealing candy, oh and...there'satreasurehunterlookingforyo urhordeandhe'sreallycloseby." She said the last part really fast.

"Ehh?" He wasn't asking, she could tell that much by his tone. His grip tightened and his eyes suddenly looked more dragon-like. "What's that about a treasure hunter?"

"...Umm...umm...um...ummm..." Buttercup whispered. "Don't be mad, okay? But some treasure hunter from Britain heard about your horde and came to look for it, he found me in the village farmlands."

"Did you tell him where it was? Where the palace was?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. I told him i-nothing."

"What?" He was not in the mood for games.

"Ummm...I told him it was guarded by a ferocious dragon..."

"And?"

"He got really excited..."

"...Butt-er-cup!" He growled, angry with her. Now, this treasure hunter would be snooping around his territory. His claws came out at the same time as his horns as smoke billowed around him. "That's great! That's just _GREAT!_" He pushed her away from her, angry about the situation. She yelped and landed on her back, rubbing her left arm. He had accidently cut into the flesh under her sleeve. "Now I've got to deal with this clown as he tries to steal from me! Do you know what a pain that is?" He broke one of his vases, too. "Geez, and with Black still sick, she can't help defend my horde. So, what do I do now? HUH!? Huh?" He noticed she was rolling up her sleeve, tears dribbling down her ceeks. Blood was slowly slipping from five circular cuts. "...J-joji-tan...?"

"Nande?" She asked harshly, wrapping her scarf around her arm.

"...Did I...do that?"

"Yes," Butch knelt down next to her and lifted up her arm before he used his long, serpent-like tongue (**0_0**) to lick off the blood (**Butch-Are you writing a hentai?! Me-NOO!**) seeping from the cuts. Buttercup hissed before she felt a cooling sensation spread through her entire body.

"Gomennosai for being so rough with you." (**Brick-You are sooo writing a hentai. Me-SHUT UP!**) Butch sighed. "I guess I got stressed...as you can see, I have an anger problem...but I won't ever harm you again, I promise." She glared at him.

"I told you about pushing me around," Buttercup bonked him on the head.

"I deserved that...I will not do it again, I promise." He licked more of the blood off her arm. "So, tell me more about this treasure hunter."

* * *

DARN YOU, MITCH! YOU GOT BUTTERCUP HURT! CURSE YOU! Anyway, here's Butch's punishment. GO!

Butch-*sigh* This was a bad idea...oh well...Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
(starts doing the dance)

Everyone-(starts laughing as he begins appearing in different places)

Butch-(appears in my Hades Serpents story)

Gangnam Style

Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh- Sexy Lady  
Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh- Sexy Lady  
Op op op op  
eh eh eh eh eh eh eh  
Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Sapphire*-What...why are there two Butchs?

Butch-O_o And why is he-er-am I in a man's kimono?

Butch (Green Maiden)-Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh- Sexy Lady  
Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh- Sexy Lady  
Op op op op  
eh eh eh eh eh eh eh

Butch-(appears in my Pretty Girl story) Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what I'm saying

Mimi-WHO ARE YOU?! And why do you look weird?! (Happy Tree Friends Story)

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh  
Eh- Sexy Lady  
Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh- Sexy Lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh  
Oppan Gangnam Style

***Later***

Butch-I'm back.

So, how was your trip? (smirking because I have the entire thing on tape)

Buttercup-(still cracking up)

Butch-Shuriken, knives, and guns were thrown and fired at me. I was chased by a war torn bear and I was also publicly humilated by a ridiculous dance...

So, my punishment worked, huh?

Butch-I shall never torment you with grasshoppers again...


	11. The Uninvited Guest

ZIM-FILTHY HUMAN READERS AND DISTINGUISHED FELLOW IRKANS WITH NOTHING ELSE TO DO BUT READ THIS WORTHLESS MU TRASH CREATED BY THEIR RIDICULOUS TEENAGE QUEEN-(gets shocked)

SHUT UP, ZIM, AND GET ON WITH IT. I just don't understand why my mom had to say I had to put him in these disclaimers.

Butch-It'll pass.

Zim-ANYWAY, by obligation, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ENJOY IT! OR FACE MY WRATH~...so, after this, can we just get married or something?

SAY WHAT NOW!?

Buttercup-Have fun.

* * *

The Uninvited Guest

The winds rustled loudly and the river around their palace splashed hazardously. "_Mou~_I hate rainy days!" Black whined as she stared outside the window longingly. "Can you believe it?! I'm finally all better and it starts raining!" Buttercup laughed as she continued sewing the ripped hem on Black's kimono. The little whelp whined nonstop.

"I see you're feeling better." Butch entered the room, reading scrolls as he walked. "Butch, I've told you about doing work while you walk!" Butch looked up and smiled, putting the scrolls down.

"Yes, Joji-chan, I'll be sure to sit when I work." He sat next to her as she fixed Black's torn kimono. The little whelp had been better for a day and the pent up energy she had was insane. Already, she had scaled most of the walls, dug through most of Butch's horde, burnt down most of the kitchen, and all in what Butch called 'harmless baby dragon mischief'. "So, Black-chan, it's time for your studies. You have a _lot _to catch up on."

"Oooh! Onee-chan, please don't make me!" She hugged Buttercup's legs and she sighed.

"You heard him, off you go." Black sighed and got up, muttering about how boring it had gotten and she had more fun when she was sick. Butch groaned and leaned against Buttercup, snuggling against her neck. It tickled when he breathed. "Butch, get off~" now Buttercup was the one whining.

Thunder crashed outside and he gave her a snort.

"You're _mine_," he said. "So, what should we do with our free time? Want to go for a walk through the gardens?"

"It's raining, Butch-chan."

"Only lightly. And I can find us an umbrella to share. We'll go under into one of the private sheds and snuggle all alone." She smiled slightly and pushed his chest.

"What about your work?"

"I goof off all the time, this is no different." Butch picked her up and carried a protesting Buttercup into the hallways, "entertain me, Joji."

"DO NOT CALL ME JOJI!"

* * *

The rain drizzled through her kimono, but Butch's uwanji kept her warm as he walked with her through the floating river gardens, on slippery stone pathways. The smell of flowers was a bit more potent then normal and they walked in silence, happy to be in each other's presense. Buttercup snuggled closer to him, smiling up at him. "You usually take walks on rainy days?"

"Love to, but I'm usually in my dragon form." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took in a deep breath. "So, how about we have mongolias for our wedding? They'll be at their peak here."

"I'd rather have lotus blossoms, that way it'll match the theme better." They began to debate the flowers and had to stop so they could face each other properly. Buttercup pouted, "Butch, who's the bride?" That made him stop.

"Eto...you are."

"And you're the?"

"Bridegroom."

"So, guess who makes the decisions?"

"...Me?"

"Baka!" She hit his head, "I do." With that, she snatched the umbrella and ran off laughing.

"HEY! Get back here!" Laughing, Butch chased his bride into a private hut and tackled her to the ground. He landed on top of her, sopping wet. "That was naughty,_ .Shi_." Now his eyes were glowing green and had black slits that sparkled deviously. "I should punish you."

"Wha-? Butch, don't you dare!"

"Oh no, it's punishment time." He traced her cheekbones with the tip of his fingers. "Oh, the possibilites are endless." She shivered noticibly as he kissed the bridge of her nose, closing the distance between them. His kiss was then found on her lips and turned ferocious. Buttercup groaned as he hugged her closer and then shrieked before breaking the kiss and laughing.

"S-stop! Stop tickling me!" He laughed. The mischevious dragon had let out his tail and was using the tip to tickle her feet. "M-manuke~!" He chuckled evilly. "You're just a jerk."

* * *

The rain was growing in strength as he trudged on. His soaked clothes stuck to his body, causing him to shiver horribly. _If I don't find shelter soon, _Mitch thought, _I'll get pnemonia. _But, no one wanted to shelter him after finding out he was a treasure hunter.

They let him stay for five days, then pushed him out in any random directions. And he only got to stay because of Buttercup's name, he was sure. Who was this girl, anyway, to have such a reputation and power over a whole village? He didn't know. But, the rain poured relentlessly and the forest stretched on and on. He sneezed and coughed, hoping to God that he found a place to stay until this rain let up. No treasure could help him if he got sick.

Then, like a blessing, he saw it. A forboding palace surrounded by a river filled with lotus blossoms. There were also islands filled to the brim with flowering trees and plants, all connected by stone paths. Mitch sighed in relief as he began running down the pathways, towards the palace. It took a good twenty minutes until he got to the front steps. He climbed them in exhaustion and pounded on the door. He waited...

And waited...

And waited...until someone opened the door. It was the same girl from before, who had been Buttercup's maid. Malari stared in shock at the man she had met before. "M-M-Mitch-san?! What are you doing here? I thought you were heading southeast?"

"I tried, but it ended up dry...Malari, it's cold and raining and doesn't look like it will let up any time soon...is there a place I can stay here?" Malari shrugged, not knowing what to do. Butch's horde was in this palace, if she let a treasure hunter into this palace...the reprecussions could be horrendous.

"I...don't know, Mitch-san. After all, my master is out right now and if he finds out I let in a stranger without permission, then-"

"Hello?" Mitch turned around and it was like time slowed. Butch stood there with Buttercup in his arms, sleeping. She stirred and opened her eyes, noticing Mitch.

"ACK!? M-Mitch-san!? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be southeast?"

"I tried, but no one said anything about a treasure. Is this your fiance?" She scrambled down and bowed.

"Yes. Butch-kun, this is Mitch. Mitch, this is my fiance, Butch." Butch bowed to Mitch, slightly. The power was slowly beginning to show as his eyes grew darker.

"It's a pleasure, Mitch-san. Have you been around long?"

"Only a few weeks...Sir, I know we just met, but would you mind housing me until the rain lets up?" Butch stared at him for a little while.

"If you don't mind...what brings you here?" Mitch smiled.

"I'm in search of treasure, but I haven't been able to find any lately." Butch's eyes flashed and he glanced at Buttercup. She had a slightly nervous look on her face. He looked back at Mitch.

"Well, I would love to help...but I'm currently using every room and we have no extras. Have you tried the village in the north?" He walked past him, bumping him roughly on the shoulder as a way of saying 'leave'. Mitch watched him leave in shock, as did Buttercup.

Malari yelped as she jumped out of the way of her angry master. Mitch looked at Buttercup, "was it something I said?"

"Ummm, follow me." He followed her into the foye, staring in amazement at all the beautiful artifacts. She pointed to a chair and he sat down, shivering. Immediately, servants began to dry him off and give him hot tea. "Wait here, alright? And do not _touch anything_." She ran off to find her fiance.

* * *

Butch growled and blasted a few more tapestries in rage. How _dare _a treasure hunter invade his territory! He's lucky he just told him to leave and didn't toast him on the spot. And how could Buttercup not tell him what he looked like? She'd definately get it later. _Now, Butch, that's not fair. You heard her say he was supposed to go southeast, it's not her fault he came back. _Okay, so his precious maiden was innocent. Again.

Ahh, he loved his new maiden. She was fiesty, honest, pretty, and fun to be around. Butch couldn't wait to spend his life with her. "Butch-chan! Butch-chan!" Oh no, whenever Buttercup called him 'Butch-chan', it means something bad.

"WHAT?!" He roared, regretting it once she met his eyes with a shocked stare. He cleared his throat and spoke more calmly, 'yes, Dear?"

"...Are you mad?" She asked quietly. He took her hands and pressed them to his cheek, smiling.

"Your hands are so nice and warm." He mused, licking her palms lightly. Buttercup shivered a little...he liked to do that, make her shiver. Call it dragon masculinity, but Butch liked to know he could cause such things to his spitfire Maiden.

"Butch, are you angry?"

"Of course, my horde is in danger of being stolen. And you know how I am about my horde." He walked over to a golden chair he liked to sit in (taken from France) and planted himself into it. "And what a way to ruin our lovely afternoon, huh, Joji-chan?"

"Well, are you done being mad now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Danger's passed now-" He noticed her expression, "right?" She began to giggle nervously. "RIGHT?"

"Ummm...okay, promise to not be mad."

"...Buttercup? What did you do?"

"Since it was raining~"

"Buttercup."

"And human constitution is much weaker than a dragon's~"

" .CUP."

"And well...if he stayed out any longer, he would get really...really sick~"

"What did you do?"

"I let him inside." She dove behind a marble statue before being hit by a blast of angry fire.

"YOU WHAT!?" Buttercup sheepishly peered around with a anxious smile.

"It's raining, cold, and windy outside. I had to let him in!" He chased her around angrily.

"BUTTERCUP, HE'S AFTER MY HORDE! LET HIM OUT RIGHT NOW! WE CANNOT KEEP HIM!"

"AWW, COME ON, BUTCH-CHAN, HE WON'T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE!"

"YES, HE WILL!" He tackled her and landed with him on top. Butch glared menacingly at her. "I swear to Kami-sama, Buttercup, get this man out of my palace!"

"Butch, I can't just kick him out! He'll get sicker than sick!"

"I. Do. Not. Care." He growled, "I swear, if you don't get him out, I will-" Buttercup gave him a deep kiss, which shut him up really quickly. She smiled gently and pushed them both up. He smiled back and rubbed his nose against hers.

"I will personally keep an eye on him and put him in the wing farthest from the horde, okay?" Butch rolled his eyes and huffed, letting out smoke.

"Fi~ine..." Grumbling, Butch helped her up. They stared at each other for a very long time. "Can I have another kiss?"

* * *

(on the phone) WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MARRIAGE ALLIANCE WITH THE IRKANS OF ALL RACES?! ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS!?

Zim-VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIIIIM!

Dib-I KNEW IT! ALIENS DO EXIST AND YOUR ALLYING YOURSELVES WITH ZIM TO TAKE OVER EARTH!

I could care less about Earth! It's a puny, muddy planet filled with trash.

Dib-Hey! We humans are not trash!

I didn't say humans, I meant literally. It's so polluted I can taste the garbage in the supposedly purified water.

Dib-Oh...okay then...but why the irkans?!

THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING!? THEY'RE BARBARIC, RIDICULOUS, UNCOUTH, RUDE, FILTHY, AND~

Zim-The mighty Irkan race, paired with the diabolic Mu Race, shall conquer the filthy humans and then...THE UNIVERSE!

I'm calling Prince Vegeta! I'm calling him and GOKU AND FRIEZA AND COOLER AND EVERY OTHER POWERFUL EXTRATERRESTRIAL PERSON I KNOW AND HAVING THEM GET ME OUT OF THIS! SAAAAVE ME WITH REVIEWS! QUICKLY!

Zim-THE WEDDING COMMENCES SOOON!

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

PPG/RRB-O_o


	12. Kimonos

Thanks, everyone, for saving me from having to marry Zim from the Irkan Empire. I got it all sorted out now, so I have no more worries.

Zim-MMPH! MMMMMRRRGH! (tied up to a rocket about to be launched)

I'd also like to thank Dib for somehow hooking me up with a rocket that's going to the end of the universe.

Dib-No problem.

I dedicate this chapter to all the fans of Green Maiden! You all rock...says this happily unwedded alien cat princess.

* * *

Kimonos

Butch glared. His gaze was focused completely and unwavering. He sipped on his tea and continued to glare until Buttercup whapped him on the head. "Stop that, you're scaring our guest." Mitch gulped a little bit, nibbling on the sushi given to him nervously. This man was Buttercup's fiance?! How the heck did she go for this guy? He attempted to lighten the mood.

"So, Butch-san...what do you do for work?"

"I'm a lord...I collect taxes, govern the neighboring villages, and serve the king of this area."

"Really? You serve the Emperor?"

"No..." _I'd never submit to a human ruler, _Butch added in his head. Buttercup sighed, Butch had been like this for days now. The rain didn't show any sign of letting up, even on Boomer's side. He had dropped in to discuss business with Butch about territory and gold...Bubbles hadn't been with him.

_"She's not feeling well, another episode with seasickness, I guess. I promise to bring her next time." _Buttercup sighed, she could use her bubbly personality right now.

"But you said you serve the king."

"Of this area, yes."

"So, the Emperor?"

"No, for Kami-san's sake..." Mitch was totally lost. Buttercup decided to enter into the conversation, because she had worked so hard to keep the fact that Butch was a dragon a secret.

"Mitch-san, how has your stay been so far? I hope you enjoy the room." She had made him sleep in the farthest quarters with the least amount of Butch's horde visible...which was hard, since every piece of Butch's furniture and all the artwork and everything else was part of his horde...Mitch smiled at her. Buttercup was an amazing person, with a friendly smile and a fierce personality. She was also uncommonly beautiful and well educated for someone her age. Butch was lucky to have her as a fiancee.

"I love it, thank you. I also noticed how you have some very lovely pieces of artwork, do you like art?" He directed that question at Butch. He nodded, angrily biting into his food. Buttercup glared back at him, a warning. His gaze softened a little.

"My friends and I travel a lot, so most of it was a gift from those we visit." Mitch nodded as the servants began clearing the plates. He yawned. They had begun dinner earlier that evening and now it was well past ten o'clock. "You seem tired, Mitch-san. Maybe you should retire for the night." Butch waved his hand and some servants cleared his cup and bowl.

"I think you're right, thank you for the meal." Mitch stood and bowed before exiting the dining room. Now Butch was all hers.

"Butch! Can't you at least TRY to be cordial with him around?!" She yelled angrily, "I won't stand for each dinner to be like this when he's around!"

"It's not my fault, he shouldn't be here!" Butch growled, sipping the last drops of his tea. "And so close to our wedding day, too...this is way too stressful."

"Well, _sorry_ for making sure a fellow human doesn't die of pnemonia!" She got very close to his face, "clean up your act already!" He huffed and she busied herself by fondling his sleeve. "Now, the rain will let up soon and then I'll send him on his way and we can focus on our wedding preparations. We finally found a good place to hold the ceremony and I'll be going to Tomana village tomorrow to pick out a wedding dress."

"That's good," Butch said, nuzzling the top of her head.

"That also means you'll be _alone _with him for the entire day, try not to burn him to a crisp. Okay?" He grumbled a 'fine' and she smiled. "Good, oyasumi." She kissed him before getting up and going to bed. Butch watched her leave before sighing.

"Someone bring me more sake!"

* * *

When Buttercup woke up that morning, the rain had decreased considerably to a drizzle. Still not light enough for Mitch to leave, though. She yawned and stretched, feeling Black's scaly skin against her side. She looked and saw the little dragonette had snuck into her room and fallen asleep next to her with Tar sleeping on her back. "Black-chan...Black-chan, okina wa!" Black yawned, stretching her mouth far and blinked.

"Onii-sama, ohiyo gozaimasu..." She moaned, stretching out her wings, which fanned out above Buttercup.

"Ohiyo...ready to go pick out my wedding dress?" At that, Black hopped up, shaking the bed. "Whoa, careful!" Tar growled irritably.

"Ooh, I hope it's nice and sparkly! With lots of designs and jewels, Onee-sama will definately want jewels on it and-"

"Well, I'm the one wearing it! If I don't want jewels, there won't be any." Black giggled and changed into her human form. She smiled up at Buttercup.

"Are we gonna get breakfast there, Onii-sama?" Buttercup thought for a moment, "oh, please please _puh-leeze?!_"

"Well...okay, go tell Butch that we'll be leaving soon." Black shot out of the room, excited about the food she'd get to eat at the village. Buttercup began to dress in her kimono when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Mitch called through the door. Buttercup spun around, shocked. How had he found her room?

"Ummm...j-just a moment!" She finished tying her obi and opened the door, surprise evident on her face. "Mitch-san, what are you doing here?" She asked, pulling her hair back into a braid.

"I was wondering where your room is, but in a tower? Quite strange,"

"Yes, well...Butch wanted me to have a good view of the courtyard. Ummm...what are you doing here?"

"Well...I..." He seemed sheepish. "I was wondering if you would mind having tea with me later..."

"Actually, I'll be gone for the rest of the day. I have to pick out a wedding dress today, my wedding is in half a week."

"Really? That's great to hear," Actually, for some reason, Mitch felt irritated by that fact. "Well, maybe tomorrow or something."

"Sure, tomorrow would be nice to have tea. Butch-kun and I usually have tea in the afternoon after lunch." Now Butch's name made him irritated. "Well, I have to get going if I want to get to Tomana village before the rain gets worse." She grabbed an umbrella and rushed out and down the stairs. Mitch looked inside her room and gasped.

Treasure filled the corners like flowers and gold glittered across the floor. He looked after Buttercup, who was quickly disappearing down the stairway. "L-look at all of this!" He whispered to himself, taking some in his hands to ensure that it was really there. He put it back and closed the door. Something told him that Butch and Buttercup knew more about treasure than they lead on.

* * *

Buttercup got out of her tower when a thought occured to her. If Mitch found her room and she's practically in the heart of Butch horde-"OH NO!" If Butch found out that Mitch was anywhere NEAR his horde, then it's bye bye Mitch. She suddenly felt dizzy, how was she supposed to keep her fiance from killing him without him knowing why he was being killed?! (**my head hurts, btw**) Buttercup clutched her head, "mine too..." She slammed the door back open and ran up the stairs before ramming into Mitch. They both fell on their butts. "Ouch..."

"Ow...Buttercup-san, can you explain why you had so much GOLD in your room because I-mmph!" Buttercup covered his mouth and hiss out 'shush'. She listened...Butch must still be sleep. Mitch blushed when he realized how close she was to him.

"Quiet! If Butch finds out you saw, he will-I mean, I just don't want him to wake up now. He works so hard, Butch-kun needs all the sleep he can get...I...uh...would you mind helping me today? I just remembered I have a whole bunch of things I need help with today..."

"Umm...alright..."

"Alright?"

"Yes,"

"Good, let's go." She grabbed his arm and rushed out the door. "Okay, just wait out here and I'll be right back. Here you go," she handed him the umbrella and went back inside. "This is bad, this is very bad..."

"What's bad, Onee-sama?" Buttercup spun around to see Black smiling up at her. "Are we going soon?"

"Yes, absolutely! I was just going to find you, let's go!" She looked around and found a servant cleaning some of Butch's windows. "You there, tell Butch-sama I went out and I took Black-chan and Mitch-san with me!" The servant, surprised, bowed and nodded. "Good, let's go!" She grabbed Black's hand and rushed outside to see Mitch there, waiting paitently. "Let's get going."

"Good, we're ready to go and-"

"Going now?" Butch magically appeared behind them, smiling. Mitch yelped and stared.

"How does he do that?!" Butch chuckled slightly at Mitch's reaction to his ninja-like dragon skills.

"And why do you have a bowl of rice?" Buttercup asked.

"What? I'm hungry! Anyway, are you off to the village, Joji-tan?"

"Yes..."

"And you're taking him too..."

"Yes...to show him...around..." Butch raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Why was he near the main center of the palace? She grinned even bigger.

"Ano...Butch-chi, would you like me to get you some pastries while I'm in town today?"

"No thank you, Joji-tan, I hope you have a good day." He gave her a tight hug and snuggled his nose into her neck. "Daisuki~"

"Daisuki~" Glancing up, he noticed Mitch glaring at him. He glared back, growling a bit. "Butch-chi, are you alright?"

"Great! Lovely!" Butch held her at armlength, smiling widely. "My fiancee's just going to town with my baby sister and a strange guy I don't know personally, never better..."

"Don't be like that," Buttercup whispered, "I'll be back before dinnertime, okay...?" She began walking down the pathway with Black skipping along and Mitch following. Butch watched until they all crossed over the mountains.

* * *

"And this one, Buttercup-sama, will look beautiful against your skin tone." Mitch groaned. If he had to listen to what color or fabric looks best against Buttercup's skin, he'd go insane. He's been thinking about her skin for over a few hours since they got to the tailor's shop.

"Well, maybe...maybe that one, it looks really soft." He heard rustling and then the door slid open, Buttercup emerged. She was wearing a mint green kimono with white, red, pink, and blue flowers with white and olive green ends. "How does it look on me?" Mitch's mouth dropped in shock. She looked beautiful in that kimono, like the last five she's tried on. "How does this one look?"

"It looks lovely."

"You've said that the last five times."

"And it still rings true." She sighed.

"Let's try the next one." Buttercup went back inside the tailor's fitting room. "Okay, I want to try that one on!" Mitch banged his head against the wall. Seriously, why didn't he just take his chances with Butch and stayed at the palace?

* * *

"Okay, about this one?" Mitch glanced up and stared again. Now she was wearing turqouise kimono with white and amythst flowers along the bottom and the long sleeves. There were also dark purple-ish edges on the bottom. "Well? No good?"

"Beautiful."

"Not stunning, let's try again."

"Please no..."

"You try putting on and taking off multiple kimonos in less than two minutes." She went back inside and Mitch groaned.

"Please no..."

* * *

She came out wearing an emerald green kimonowith fine embroidered and painted images of flying white storks and golden clouds painted on emerald-green figured silk background. Her hair was plaided and she kept a diamond encrusted pin in her twisted bun. "How about this? I feel really good about this." Mitch didn't answer. He couldn't. She was just too beautiful..."What? No good? Ooh, I knew I should've put on the one with swans instead of storks! Swans are the ones brides are wearing now and-"

"No! No! This one is...perfect." She looked at him. "You look stunningly beautiful..." Now she blushed.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." He smiled at her, feeling his chest grow a bit warmer with each second.

"Great! Thanks for picking it out, Black-chan." Black bounced from out of the dressing room with the tailor following.

"I know exactly what will look good on Onii-sama! Don't ever doubt it!" Black giggled, "Onee-sama will fall even deeper in love when he sees it."

"Which is exactly why we're keeping this a secret from him. You have to help me hide it, Black-chan, so he won't see it." Buttercup said, smiling, "okay?"

"Hai~! My lips are sealed." Buttercup smiled.

"We'll take this one and the head piece...and the matching slippers." Mitch didn't know how heavy a kimono was until he had to carry the box, the shoes, and the head piece along with slippers and an obi, and-you get the point.

"How much longer..."

"Now to pick up Black-chan's new kimono from the tailor's across the village..."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Gosh, what a day. Writing this chapter was hard, I got writer's block towards the beginning.

Dib-Sure, so can I interview you for Aliens' Monthly?

Sure, later. Anyway, no funny business today except-

GIR-IT'S GOT CHICKEN LEGS!

Uhh, nooo..more like this...

(explosion)

Yup, we destroyed another-(looks at list)-grocery store...

Butch-Uhh, why?

We kinda...aren't allowed there. Not one place where I'm not allowed shall stand...ever...


	13. A Song is Sung

Okay, so we all got the plan?

Butch-Right.

You guys?

RRB-Yup.

Blossom and Bell-Understood.

First we attack Canada, then we-is that on? (points to camera) SWISS FREAKIN' CHEESE, IT'S ON! You didn't hear that did, you? (camera shakes up and down) Well, then...Brick, I have a job for you.

Brick-(glares at camera while his throat turns red) _Understood._

* * *

A Song is Sung

Butch grumbled in his deep, serpent sleep as she watched, in his room. Her body bumped up and down as she sat on his stomach. Butch let out a groan as she yawned, having taken a nap on his gargantuan stomach. He lifted his head and smiled down at her, his eyes glowed with intrigue. "When did you get here, Joji-chan?"

"Don't call me...oh, I give up, I'll get nowhere with you." She stretched the same time he did. Her stretch didn't make the ground shake, though.

"Where's that annoying treasurer stealer?"

"Don't call him names...and Mitch is busy entertaining Black, which is why we haven't seen much of her. See? He's not all bad."

"He wants to steal my horde, he eats all the pastries, and I've seen the way he looks at you. I want him gone and soon." His voice boomed and she yelped, covering her ears. "I'm hungry, feed me?"

"What are you? A baby?"

"Please, Buttercup, it'd be great if you fed me!" She huffed and slid off his stomach. And it was warm up there too. As he rolled to his stomach, she went over to a long dinner table and looked through a large array of meats, pastries, fruits, and vegetables. She finally chose a bowl filled with cherries and hurried back to the impatient dragon. He smiled and transformed into his human form before pulling her onto his bed, smirking. "Ahh!" He opened his mouth and she plopped a cherry in and waited until he spat the pit out and asked for another. "So, how's the wedding preparation going?"

"It'd be faster if you'd help!" She glared at him, "I can't do all of this by myself."

"I'm sorry, Joji, I'll be sure to help out later on." He kissed her cheek and fed her a cherry. "So, tell me how your day is going."

* * *

"Lookie, lookie, Mitch-kun! Wee!" Mitch sighed as he watched Black swing from tree to tree like a monkey in the light drizzle and just as quick as one. "This is fun, come and join me!"

"Black, get back here! You'll hurt yourself!" He raced behind her and stumbled over stones and bushes as she practically FLEW through the maze of weeping willows and sakura trees. "Black, wait!" She giggled and it seemed the sound came from everywhere. Mitch spun around, looking for her until she popped up in a tree behind him. "ACK!"

"Did I scare you?" What was this child?! A faerie?! Mitch gulped for air as he gasped out his next words.

"Just come down already, I can't handle much more of this Oni game..."

"Oh, alright..." She hopped down from the tree and smiled. "Want to play another game? Like Go? Or maybe Hide and Seek...?"

"I need a break," Black had been running him ragged. She was just a bundle full of energy and life while he was slowed by age and adulthood. He could run from game to game like he used to.

"Oh, okay...I'm going to play by the koi pond then."

"Be careful!" He watched her bounce off with Tar at her heels (where had that cat been all this time? On her head?) and then Mitch collapsed to the ground. His eyes closed and he was pulled into a dream.

* * *

_The trees whistled with wind and the scent of cherry blossoms. He was lying against a tree, just existing. It was a worthy pasttime, to just sit there and be. No Black, no Butch, no one but himself and the wind in the trees. The grass was emerald green and soon, he wasn't looking at grass. He was looking into her eyes. _

_"There you are, Mitch!" Buttercup was speaking English and standing in front of him in a green and cream grown. Not a Japanese gown, an English one. She smiled as she sat next to him. Her stomach was bulging and she seemed a little tired. "I've been looking for you all over."_

_"I'm sorry, I needed a break."_

_"You always need a break," she huffed. "I need one too, you know." _

_"I know," he gave her a kiss. "I know," suddenly the ground began shaking and the trees burst into flames. Buttercup got up and ran forward into the fiery field as he screamed her name, grabbed for her gown...which had turned into a kimono. She looked behind at him blankly and ran until a shadowed figure grabbed Buttercup from him. _

_Butch grinned at him evilly. "As if I'd ever let you take her..." He had horns and wings larger than the queen's ship. Buttercup snuggled against Butch as he held her closer._

_"Buttercup, wait! Come back!" They began to walk away and he tried to chase after him, but his limbs were too heavy. He couldn't move. Soon, the green flames surrounded him._

* * *

Mitch yelped and gasped for air as he looked around. It was still raining, Black was gone by the koi pond, and the meadows weren't on fire. He staggered up, it would be lunchtime soon and he didn't want to be late. He needed to get Black. He stumbled through the trees and bushes as he listened for Black's cheery voice. "Lalalalala~

Gold and gems

Gold and gems

A dragon wants all of them!

Silver and pearl

Silver and pearl

Foolish humans tried to steal!

Burn them now

Burn them out!

We dragons have a fiery mouth!" Mitch hid behind a tree and peered out, unnerved by that child's song. As he watched in horror, Black sprouted wings and fluttered them as Tar meowed. "What do you mean? Mitch-kun is sleeping over in the meadow. We're totally fine."

"Meow."

"I don't know, maybe it's a human thing to sleep in rain."

"Meow."

"It is getting chilly...let's go..." Mitch scrambled back and tried to gather his thoughts.

_BLACK IS A DRAGON!?_

* * *

Okay, now that we've got that settled. We got the plan? (points at melted camera)

Everyone-Yes.

First we attack Canada, then Russia, than Germany, then Italy with pillows, okay?

Buttercup-You taking over the world or something?

Nope...wait...there they are, charge!

Germany-HOLY CHIZ! (gets pummeled with pillows)

Italy-Pasta!

Canada-ACK!

Russia-Bring it on! (they all get buried with pillows)

Ahh, I love Hetalia.

RRB-Same time tomorrow, guys?

Hetalia-We'll get you back.

Sort of a filler chappie, I couldn't think up much. I was having a migrane.


	14. Mitch's tests for dragonites

This is a pretty short chapter, but I like it so far.

Blossom-when are we coming back into the story.

Ahhhhhhh, my dear Dragon Queen...you will soon, don't you worry your pretty red head about that. (Pats her on the head)

Blossom-(irritatedly blows fire at me)

ACK! And I thought Brick had anger issues.

Brick-(reading) You have _no_ idea.

* * *

Mitch's Tests For Dragons

He watched them intensely as they laughed and ate merrily. His food sat untouched by what he was about to do. It was nerve racking, but Mitch had to know if the family that were his hosts were...actually fire breathing lizards. He had to know. Maybe Black wasn't a horrible, flesh eating, bone crunching, village burning monster. _Who am I kidding?! I saw those wings, clear as day. _It had been rainy though. As Mitch muled over this, Black noticed that he hadn't touched his food.

"Mitch-kun, come on and eat! The kappa rolls that Onii-sama made are super _oishii!_" She ate more of them, her possible dragon-like jaws crunching on the sushi rolls.

"I'm waiting for the main course, I've heard that it is going to be exquisite." Butch stretched and scratched behind his ear. Dragons had ears, right?

"What's going on? They should've served us a while ago." Buttercup tapped his forehead playfully with her fan.

"Be paitent, it'll be worth the wait." Butch huffed and finally the servants came out with their arms filled with salads...and more salads...and nothing but salads. Dragons hated vegetables, right? Mitch watched in apprehension as Black, Buttercup, and Butch stared at the food.

…..

…..

…..

"What is this?!" Butch roared, "why are we being served only salads!?" If Mitch weren't here, Butch would be blowing flames at the servants. Buttercup shouted at him to calm down while Mitch watched in victory. Butch was overreacting, a dragon for sure! _Now, _Mitch thought as he turned, _that must mean Bla-_

"Oishii~" Black kept eating kappa rolls. Mitch looked at the strange green square in the rolls of rice and seaweed.

"Black, what are in kappa rolls exactly?"

"Umm..." She thought, "rice...seaweed...wasabi, sesame seeds, and cucumbers!" She put another one in her mouth, "don't you want one?" Mitch sunk back into his seat. By now, Butch was calmed down enough to eat, though he grumbled about having to wait for meat. So the first test was a screw up.

* * *

Now he would find out if they were all dragons. He waited behind a wall with a bucket of ice cold water from the moat. Dragons hated water. So the moment Butch comes walking past, he would throw it on him, expose him for the monster he is, and slay him. Then find that treasure. _I bet Butch is the monster Buttercup was talking about! It makes perfect sense, all the gold in her room, all the-oh, here he comes. _The echo of footprints seemed to get louder and louder with each passing second before he let out a yell and splashed the person with water.

"ACK!" Buttercup was soaked now.

"ACK? BUTTERCUP!? I...Um...we...umm...and...I...hello?" Her eyeliner (I think that what you call it) began to drip and she glared.

"Mitch...what are you doing?"

"I am...cleaning..."

"By yelling 'take this' and throwing a vase of ice cold water on the ground?"

"...Yes...Take this, germs!" He poured the rest of the water on the ground. "Haha...well...I've got to go now, bye!" He ran away. The second test was a dud.

* * *

Mitch sighed, this was ridiculous. Here he was in a beautiful palace, eating beautiful food, listening to beautiful music and all he could think about was how to prove that Buttercup and her family were all dragons. And after all they had done for him, too. _I can be such an oaf. _He thought as he walked down the palace walkway. He rounded a corner and suddenly came to a strange door. It had no handle. Mitch stared at it before placing his hand on the surface where the handle should be.

After a few seconds, his hand slipped through as if through water. Gasping, Mitch pulled his hand back. This door was seemingly magical or something. He slipped through with his entire body and found himself in a dark, damp stairway, spiraling down into darkness. He heard grumbling and tiptoed down the stairs.

The darkness surrounded him completely and was near to overwhelming. After a few minutes of complete and utter darkness, Mitch found himself at the bottom, looking into a large doorway into a huge room. There was a gigantic dragon staring into a large mirror. Mitch's breath hitched in his throat.

Butch sat at the mirror, flicking his tail and, thus, switching the images throughout his territory. His father's voice echoed through the room. "Butch, this is silly. You can't keep marrying humans. You need another dragon, someone who will help with your horde."

"Father, I told you, I'm not interested in dragon girls. They don't excite me the way a human girl does. And Buttercup is it, she's like a breathe of fresh air to me after all those other misfits. And geishas..."

"Bell will never let you live down the 100,455 different geishas you married, will she?"

"No, she still gives me grief about them. She was very happy Buttercup wasn't another one."

"Anyway, can I at least set you up with her for a night?"

"No, I'm not interested in meeting her at all. Can _I_ at least expect you to be at the wedding in a few weeks?"

"...Fine, but I won't stay."

"Good, you'll love her, I promise." Mitch hid when he looked in his direction. "...I'll talk to you later, Father, I have to check something." He got up and crept towards the door. The thump of his clawed feet...er...paws(?) echoed through the ground as he edged closer to the doorway and then he caught sight of...

Nothing.

* * *

Mitch sat, shaking in his room, as the events raced through his head. So, Butch was definately a dragon, which meant Black was one as well. Buttercup, though, was a human. That must mean Butch kidnapped Buttercup and is forcing her to marry him and take care of his baby dragon, Black. It makes total sense! Why Buttercup tried to warn him and keep him away from the monster, Butch's attitude towards his presence, Black's over the top energy. Butch and Black were dragons.

Poor Buttercup must need to be rescued from this fate. His dream made sense now, he was being told to save her from this. And he would.

And then he would take her to England.

* * *

Blossom-(nagging Brick about something)

Sheesh, Blossom, let up a little, will you?

Blossom-We have a problem, rawr!

What?

Brick-She can't find the Jalepano Cheetos.

NOOO! (freaks out) Brick, you've got to go buy more!

Brick-I'm not going just to buy you two jalepano cheetos...

Blossom-Oh yes you are, or else you're sleeping in one of the caves tonight!

Brick-But, Blossom, it's raining! You of all dragons should know how I hate rain!

Blossom-I don't care! Go get the cheetos! (blows flames at him)

Brick-FINE! Sheesh, women...


	15. Let's Run Away

Another short chapter I came up with!

Brick-I'm back! And I've got the Jalepanoe Cheetos.

Wow, that took a long time.

Brick-Well, _excuse me_, Ms. I-Don't-Eat-Cheetos-Unless-They're-From-Chicago.

Well, _excuse me_, Mr. I-Demand-All-Layers-Of-My-Kimono-Be-Individually-Washed-And-Ironed!

Blossom-_Excuse me_, Mr. and Ms. I-Can't-Seem-To-Argee-With-Whatever-The-Other-One-Is-Saying-Without-Making-A-Ridiculously-Long-And-Embarressing-Name-For-Them-In-Order-To-Mock-Their-Spoiled-Attitudes, but we've got a story to do.

Me/Brick-Yes, Blossom...

* * *

Let's Run Away

The inconsistant glow of lanterns lit up the dark hallways that she walked through. Every once and awhile a servant would scurry past, bowing their heads in respect to their Mistress. She held her head high, ignoring them as she contemplated the events soon to unfold. Along the wooden walls, she came to find Blare standing in front of a painting of a woman not much older than herself with cool blue eyes and stony grey hair. "Anta-chan, I've been looking everywhere for you. Isn't about time we begin heading over to Butch's mountain region? We don't want to miss the wedding, now do we?"

"Right..." Blare didn't move from the picture and Bell found herself getting edgy. She looked at the painting and then back at him.

"Blare...why do you stare at the painting of Mari-imoutochan?" He was silent for a long time.

"It speaks to me...as if she's still calling me..." She smiled ruefully.

"Anta-chan...the living can't hear the dead...and the dead can't call out to the living. Come along, let's get ready." She clung onto his arm as they walked away from the picture. Bell looked back at the picture with a burning glare, but there was nothing she could do. The dead couldn't do anything to the living, so she had no reason to retaliate.

* * *

"Maaaa~sugoi! Sugoi! Look at all the wonderfully sparkly jewels!" Black squealed as she sifted through the medium sized treasure box with an inhuman speed. Buttercup sat on her cushion, also admiring the jewels. She picked up a superb diamond pin and pushed it into her hair. Butch smiled.

"Is that what you like, Joji-chan? Go on, pick whatever you want! It's all yours." She shrieked in surprise when he picked her up.

"Y-you're kidding me, right!? This is for me! I-I can't take this!" Buttercup struggled her way down.

"And why not? You'll be my wife soon, I want to share everything I have with you. And in return, you'll bear me a couple of sons as a reward."

"S-sons?!" Was it even possible for a dragon and a human to procreate? Buttercup didn't even know. She picked up a silver mirror and smiled into it. "Our wedding is only a few more days away...I didn't think I'd be this excited."

"I'm glad you feel that way, that means there's love in our relationship! Ah, Black, put that down! It's vintage!" As he followed the bouncing dragon whelp out the door, Buttercup followed at a slower pace. There was love in their relationship. After ignoring the growth of feelings she had for these two dragons, Buttercup could plainly say she was falling for Butch. He had a certain way about him that just made you fall for his boyish, arrogant charm. In modern time, we would call it swag.

"Buttercup, can I talk to you?" She turned around to see Mitch standing a few inches from her, practically breathing down her neck.

"Sure, what's wrong?" By now, Butch and Black were a good ways away. Mitch watched them intently until they turned a corner in the hallway.

"Buttercup, I know."

"Know what?" His gaze didn't waver a second and it took her a moment to realize what he meant. "Y-you know...what?"

"I know that Black and Butch are monsters." That made Buttercup edgy.

"They are not monsters. I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Buttercup, listen to me! I know what you've been keeping from me! Butch is the monster you warned me about, isn't he?" He was struggling to keep his voice quiet. Buttercup backed up.

"How did you find out, exactly?"

"I saw Black's wings when she thought she was alone. Buttercup, why didn't you tell me?"

"I needed to make sure we were all safe. It could be very dangerous with you here, Butch is on edge all the time as it is! Having a treasure hunter stay at our palace is not an ideal thing!"

"So, I'm a bother?"

"No, no, not to me...but treasure is very important to a dragon, almost as much as a mate, and-"

"Did he kidnap you?"

"What?"

"Did he kidnap you?" He repeated the question with more intensity than the first time.

"Well...in a way...yes, but-"

"I knew it! Come on, we need to get out of here while we still can." Before she could reply, Mitch grabbed her hand and began to run the opposite direction. They dashed through the hallways and out into the foye. Then they ran out to the courtyard before Buttercup dug her heel into the path, stopping them in their tracks. "What is it? We've got to go!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"With me, to England. I'm going to leave you with my family and then come back to slay this dragon and take his gold." At the words 'slay this dragon', Buttercup felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Are you out of your mind?! I can't let you just take me away from here, let alone let you slay Butch!"

"Buttercup, we don't have time for you to argue! Do you want to be free or not?!"

"I am free! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Buttercup, this isn't the time for jokes. He's a dragon, I'm a knight, and you're a woman! It's my duty to defeat him and rescue you!"

"That is so sexist, I cannot even begin to discribe how sexist that is! I don't need saving!" Mitch sighed and yanked her forward, throwing Buttercup onto his shoulder. "Hey, put me down!" She pounded on his back, screaming at him to put her back on the ground when a giant shadow flew over them and a big black, dragon landed in front of them. He turned and began to growl, thus shaking the ground beneath them.

Butch.

"And just _what_ is going on here?" He snarled, showing all of his teeth that were sharp, like mountain peaks. Black came running across the courtyard with Tar at her heels and she paused when she saw what was going on.

"What's going on?"

"Put. My. Fiancee. Down." Mitch glared.

"So, you finally show your true form to me, Beast."

"It's Butch."

"Nevermind that. All that matters is we're here now and the truth is out. Strange how it ended up this way, I wanted to make sure Buttercup was far enough away that she wouldn't be in any danger, but I'll just have to settle for her running as far as she possibly can." Mitch smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Hush, you're ruining my epic monologue moment."

"Ugh, men!"

"Buttercup won't be going anywhere. I've offered you food, shelter, and hospitality. I've been ever so cordial with you, but now you have crossed the line. You have made it so we cannot coexist together. So to defend my horde, my mate, and my livelihood, I will soak the ground with your guts." Butch growled.

"There will be no killing!" Buttercup yelled.

"Hush, you're ruining my epic threat moment."

"Ugh, you people are pathetic!" Mitch put Buttercup on the ground and pushed her behind him.

"Well, then! Have at you, dreadful beast!" He drew a sword (**that we purposefully gave him, you're welcome**) and charged at Butch. Buttercup groaned and shook her head.

"This is going to be messy." Black smiled.

"This is going to be fun!"

* * *

And CLIFFHANGER!

Boomer-NO! NO! NO! NO!

Dang, Boomer, chill out...it's just a cliffhanger.

Boomer-What? Oh no, not that...It's just...my digimon was defeated in battle. (holds up Nintindoe DS)

...(Pokemon Battle Time)...

-Ice Cream Queen Zshi used Sarcasm!-

-It was super effective!-

-Boomer used The Bird!-

-It was slightly effective.-

-Zshi used Pan Of Doom.-

-Boomer is knocked out.-


End file.
